Once upon a time: a werewolf & an Irishman
by BelivetheBeauty
Summary: Sure we think of Lavender as a bit crazy and insane but do we ever really get to meet her and Seamus? No,so this is their story tried to stay as canon as possible!  Give it a chance LEMONS! :
1. Authors Note Review Please!

Ok so this is my new series I attempted to keep everyone in character and all the dates correct...I hope I did. So this story tends to deal with growing up and their is a lot of Lavender/Seamus because its focus of the two and their little meetings hehehe over the years.

Anyway theirs lemons be careful if you don't like so please read enjoy (I hope) and enjoy these two cuties I feel in love with them and I only own Freya

(Perhaps I'll write a story for her?) Anyway scratch that just read and enjoy love you and fyi I'm not Jo. so dont sue! Its not worth it belive me anyway thanks a ton and read please!


	2. Seamus age:9

Every wizard child has one moment at least in their childhood when they realize how very diffrent they how cruel the world can be. Perhaps their innocence is jaded younger than muggle children?Or perhaps they are even more innocent ,Seamus Finnigans moment was when he was going home from that horrible primary school his Dad had forced him to attend he was only nine.

Sure he was the kid who was the outcast the one with the out of date clothes who had never really seen the television shows they talked about on the playground. It was bad enough his face was covered in freckles and that he turned red on the drop of a hat but he was probably the only wizard at the school too he reasoned.

He never had many friends at that school they mostly stayed away. Especially after today. He had just been sitting their minding his own buisness,when he looked at his pencil and it was just sitting their bobbing up and down. He choked attempting to smother the pencil in his arms but was only rewarded with sharp pokes in his arm as he bit back a cry of pain he looked up and stupid Kate with the long pigtails who always yelled at him and told on him when he pulled them was sitting behind him and had seen the whole thing.

Really if she didn't want her pigtails pulled than she shouldn't swing them around and make them look oh so pullable. And it was bad enough he didn't really have any friends but everybody said he was a mama's boy. Ok maybe it was true , and maybe he didn't mind his mum kissing his head when he left for the bus. It had been just her and him at home till he was seven. She taught him all the fun things. She told him all the stories about Hogwarts ,she was the one who brought him wizard candy and gave him all her old chocolate frog cards.

She was the one that taught him galeic like her mum and her sister had learned. She had fought so hard to homeschool him. But alas she had lost so now he was in a cramped classroom attempting to smother a pencil down that he was sure had torn through his jumper as he winced.

And stupid Kate with her stupid yellow pigtails screamed just than scaring the whole classroom. He looked up as the pencil finally dropped rolling to the floor as the teacher rushed to Kate. "What is it Kate?" She demanded her glasses sliding dow her nose. Kate sniffled as if she were about to didn't have pencil holes in her arm Seamus wanted to point out.

"Se-Seamus made his pencil go in the air!" She shrieked as all heads turned towards no this was bad. But muggle adults didn't trust or belive. His mum had promised. The teacher looked a bit startled as she looked from Kate to Seamus. He looked down so his cheeks wouldn't give him up as guilty.

Than the teacher backed up slowly before patting Kate's arm. "Trick of the light,love." She attempted to explain but Kate didn't look so sure. The class was let out early as Seamus grabbed for his bag stuffing his things in it including that horrible anorak his mam had forced on had mittens.

He hurried out towards the end of the lane when he turned hearing the rude calls behind his back. "Hey git!" He turned wanting to smack himself for it. A much older looking version of Kate that he was sure belonged to an older grade than primary sneered at him walking over. "You freak,Kate tells me what you do in class." He looked down realizing just than the boy was going to hit happened a lot faster than he exepected as he was thrown to the floor his face smashed into the dirt by another boy.

Kate's brother hit him again before punching him square in the jaw. He flinched as he screwed his eyes shut. Don't cry,Don't cry he pleaded as he felt his lip face hurt a bloody lot. Just than the older boy piped up again. "You and your mam are freaks everybody says it." He taunted as Seamus felt his face go red with anger as the whole school yard laughed at the boy. He punched the Kate's brother right in the face just than attempting to not cry again. It hurt a lot to punch someone!

He held his hand looking up just as he was kicked square in the stomach by the older boy he doubled over gasping for air as he tried not to let the brimming tears fall. Just than one of the playground monitors from the high school called over demanding they beak it up or she'd call the principal.

The bullies left grumbling under their breaths various taunts and laughter. Seamus looked down feeling the tears make their was over his face falling as he whipped at them with his sleeve. He looked down biting his lip as his mam came into view waiting by the schools front doors. She taped her foot as she glanced around looking a bit nervous when her eyes finally glanced over him . The rest of the school it seemed had gone home so it wasn't too blush worthy when his mam dropped her hand bag and took off running at him.

"Shay!" She called dropping to her knees. And he wasn't even embarassed that his mam was wearing old fashioned least she wasn't wearing robes or something he allowed his face hurt so much. He raised his hand to his cut cheek chocking slightly at the blood on his hand.

"What happened?" She demanded her arms traveling to his clutching the boy as he shook his head feeling his tears drip off his face. "I-I didn't mean to use magic." She looked relived for a moment thinking he had done this to himself. "And-some -some boys." He stuttered sobs begging to rake his body as he looked down.

"They did this to you?" She demanded as he nodded. "Come on were going home." She hissed as she glared at the school as if the building was responsible for her sons injuries. "Bloody horrible school-say their any good will they." She muttered darkly under her breath as she grabbed Seamus's shoulder as he looked down.

They were home soon and she healed his face as he flinched at the slight burning and than ice cold as his dad let himself in pulling his hat than jacket off as he took in the scene at the kitchen table. He looked from his son to his wife before clasping Seamus across the back so he almost toppled from the table. "Tell me ye at least gave im a run for their money" He dad begged as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Seamus looked up just than. "I punched one of them in the face." He admitted as his mam turned his shoulders so he was facing her. "Seamus." She warned as he looked down his dad laughed just than finally looking proud of his son. He grinned ruffling his sons hair as he looked him over. His wife cut him a look as she turned for a potion on the counter. His dad grinned patting him on the back.


	3. Lavender age:10

Lavender hated these kind of things with a passion. Her mum would put her best pumps and frock on with her pearls and pull her hair out of the curlers as ten year old Lavender watched perched on her mum and dad's bed. Her mum would jabber about nonsense as Lavender would watch her get ready.

She'd spray a bit of her fancy perfume that Lavender musn't touch ever. And Lavender at the moment was sitting in her mums old chrysler as she pouted. Her hair had been combed and styled by her mum and she'd been forced into a pinafore with an itchy skirt on the bottom. she crossed her arms jutting her bottom lip out wishing her father was their. She got whatever she wanted when her daddy was their.

Her mum loved these events . With lots of muggle woman like her mother,who were all upper middle class like her mother who talked with very fake posh accents and met at various club and event houses. They ate fancy little sandwiches and drank tea with two much sugar. They gossiped horribly about one another and the whole room was clouded with perfume that smelled like too much floral and cats.

And now because she was a big girl of ten she was to go meet all her mums friends. Her mum explained as Lavender glare down at her tights. The only thing she even liked about the horrid outfit was her shoes. They were shiny black mary jane's and they pinched her big toes just a bit but she liked the little click clacks they made across the floor like a grown up ladies heels.

She didn't even get to enjoy the click clack noise though as the party was to take place outside. Lavender scowled as her mum parked the car. "I wanted to go with dad." She complained as her mum grabbed her by the hand pulling her towards the party her red lip sticked mouth frowning. "Don't make that face Lavender ." She demanded as she made her way over to her friends.

They stood their in fancy dress's like her mum and heels that were sinking in the grass. Lavender attempted to not make 'that face'. One of the elder woman Miss Elliot who had tight blond ringlets and black eyebrows glance over Lavender. "Oh, Nancy this is your daughter than?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Lavender's mum nodded as she pulled her daughter in front of her as if to showcase the child.

"Yes,isn't she a pretty thing,just got accepted to a very up and up private school in Ireland -" Her mum went on as Lavender attempted not to roll her eyes. Her mum was of course referring to Hogwarts. And she hadn't even gotten her letter yet,although no doubt concerned the course she'd get in she was a witch just like her daddy was a wizard.

"Oh well my boys are over their." Another woman with thinly plucked eye brows and a beak like nose with far to much blue eye shadow motioned towards a large tree where two chubby boys in sailor suits about Lavender's age were passing a ball. "Oh of course go play than dear." Her mum smiled a message behind her eyes. 'Don't mess it up' She pleaded as Lavender attempted to convey understanding in her own brown eyes.

She turned walking over slowly towards the boys. They were about her age,far to old for sailor suits,Lavender mussed screwing up her nose as one of them turned towards her. "No girls allowed." He explained glaring at her. Lavender felt her own eyes narrow at him.

"Your far to old for a sailor suit. " She replied arms crossing over her skinny chest. He glared as another boy about her age laughed. He was in just a normal suit but had his hair combed back,as if his mum had done it. She decided she liked him,Well as much as one can like someone with cooties.

"And you look like an ugly old witch." The chubby sailor suit boys twin cut in as he tossed the ball to the slicked back hair boy. She stopped her eyes opening wide. They couldn't know could they-She stopped realizing what he meant. It was an insult she stuck her tongue out at the boy as he walked over and scuffed up her shiny mary janes. Anger and fire blazzed behind her eyes. No one messed with her shiny shoes that click clacked.

"You look like a fat old frog!" She taunted as he pushed her. She glared as she felt her face than hands prickle and begin to heat. Oh no-no not pleaded screwing her eyes closed as if she could beg her body not to. She couldn't . "You look like an ugly old dog!" The chubby boy taunted as her fists balled as she concentrated.

She musn't use magic she musn't-suddenly the boy was hung up by his ankles she looked over her shoulder in fear, It seemed none of the grown up's had seen yet as he screamed. "You-you'r a freak put me down!" He cried his face growing red as his twin tugged at him.

She looked around eyes widening. She focused hard surprised that she had been able to make her accident magic do what she wanted. He crumpled to the floor into the dirt as she looked on eyes wide. She turned than making a run for it towards her mum.


	4. The Hogwarts Express!

Lavender was nervous. Terribly so, her palms were sweating and her turtleneck was itchy and to thick. The train station was stuffy and congested with people pushing through one another to get towards their destinations. Her father followed next to her pushing the trolley with her trunk.

Her mum followed close behind hands on her shoulder as Lavender was sure she'd explode if she didn't stop breathing so hard. Her mum looked around curiously as her father walked expertly towards the barrier that eleven year old Lavender was sure was the entrance to 9 3/4 as her father looked over his shoulder before pushing his daughter in front of him.

"Just through their." He explained pointing to the 'solid wall' ,And Lavender had both heard stories but she was nervous . What if the wall didn't work for her and it closed and- She stopped pulling at her hair nervously as her father pushed at her back again, "Go along Love." He encouraged as she turned and rushed through the wall covering her face as she ended up at the other end. She jumped out of the way.

As her father came through behind her with her trolley and her mum on his arm. Her mum came through wide eyed as she grabbed for Lavender pulling the girl to her side as Lavender took the sight in. She decided the place was magical,she'd heard stories of Hogwarts since she was little,with it's ghosts and talking, portraits and ceiling's with sparkling stars and floating candles.

What if she made no friends? Her mum kissed her head as her father herded them towards the train entrance. She looked down feeling tears prickle her eyes. Her mum had been silent the whole way over ,as it seemed she had been since she had gotten her letter one month ago. She had watched her daughter and husband go off to the wizard street which Lavender had returned from with eyes sparkling as she told stories of everything she'd seen in excited tones.

Her mother felt left realized as her mother turned looking down at her daughter who's eyes matched hers both pale brown and dirty blond hair in curls,she was her mothers daughter. She threw herself at the skinny woman clutching her mums suit jacket as her mum clutched her tight. "I love you." Her mum whispered into her curls as she nodded into her side.

She laughed slightly as she puled away, "Don't cry mum." She smiled as she was tucked into her fathers side. Her mum whipped at her eyes with her fathers hankie as she looked down. "You'll do great,and we'll write to you everyday." Her dad promised earning a laugh from the girl,"Not everyday." She put in as the train sounded again loudly as smoke erupted. Her father handed her the lightened by magic trunk as she pulled it behind her as she leaned out the train door,Her mum rushed forward teary as she kissed the girls face.

Lavender walked into the train slowly glancing around for anybody to sit with. She glanced a cabin suddenly that wasn't full,the girls looked about her she noticed. She'd always wanted a twin. She pushed the door open as she held her trunk handle tight as she asked she never really had been shy, "Can I sit with you?" She wanted to know holding the door as the girls looked were pretty with tan skin and brown eyes shaped like almonds. They were wearing the same outfits one in green one in blue both of them had braids down their backs and seemed to look out at the same moment.

The one in green with a slightly skinnier face looked up smiling at Lavender. "Sure,I'm Pravati Patil." the one in blue smiled up as she was slightly quieter than her twin smiled, "I'm Padma Patil." She explained as Lavender spoke up, "I'm Lavender Brown." She smiled as she pushed her trunk into the overhead as she sat across from them as the girls gabbed.


	5. Cuddling blokes

Seamus looked down away from the clash and bang of the lightning, the rain beating against the window as he buried his face into his pillows. He shuddered as the loud crack of thunder seemed to flash across the room as the Irish boy gasped feeling the tears soak his face and pillow.

It was embarrasing he thought to be eleven years old and crying for your mam and the lightning and thunder only made it worse as the sandy haired boy squeked slightly as he covered his ears as his stomach noted wanting something that meant home. Like his mam and da's room down the hall.

Or his own bed and quilt. He cried sniffling as he hid his face. His new best friend Dean Thomas who he had met on the train and had been best mate's with ever since sat up in his own bed looking at the tear stained Irish boy's face as Seamus used his pajama sleeve that was much to large for him was used to wipe his teary 's don't da had told him,and he wasn't wussy mamas boy Seamus anymore. No he was eleven year old Hogwarts attending Seamus.

No he wasn't a part of him argued as Dean whispered over the crack of lightning. "What's wrong?" He questioned as Seamus shook his head. Dean looked over again, "Your crying so somethings wrong." Seamus looked down fiddling with a stray thread on his sleeve. "I-I just miss my mam and da-" He explained hanging his head on his knees as he hugged his legs to himself.

Dean didn't look the least bit surprised as he patted his own bed. "It's alright I missed my mum and Greg and my brothers." Dean shrugged as Seamus looked up. Dean patted the bed again as the Irish boy took off into it as another large burst of lightning startled him.

Dean pushed a pillow over to the boy as Seamus took it crawling under the blankets. "Thanks Dean." He whispered in the night as his friend whispered back. "Course mate." He promised as the two drifted to sleep.


	6. Thinking of Kissing

The first time Lavender thought about kissing a boy. Really thought about it she was thirteen and they were in the Hogwarts Express it was the end of second year. And she had thought about kissing boys before ,but nobody that she actually knew or that she was friends with.

Did she like him?She wondered as Pravati tugged her hand leading her down the train. "But-I mean are they even going out I just don't get it they-" She stopped suddenly running into Pravati . "Where should we sit?" Pravati asked suddenly as she looked over the already filling compartments. Padma waved from one with a group of Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs.

They waved back before spotting their good friends Seamus and Dean who were the only one's in the compartment. They let themselves in as Pravati and Lavender took the seats opposite them. The train ride went on pretty normal as Lavender attempted not to gag as Dean and Pravatti flirted.

At one point they had their hands held to one another's as Pravatii squealed , "Stop,look how small my hand is I'm a freak of nature!" She giggled batting her dark eye lashes at Dean. Seamus lay back sharing a look with Lavender over their heads as she grinned.

Her friend had admitted to liking Dean,"But maybe I just like to flirt with him?Oh I don't know I don't want to mess up our friend ship!" She had wailed to Lavender last night as pretended to understand. She didn't ,if you fancied someone you had to go for it. Although perhaps she should take her own advice she mused as Pravati stood up. "Hey Seamus shove over were trading seats." He looked up as he nodded going to sit by Lavender instead.

She looked down hiding her red face in her hair as he nudged her with his trainer. "It's disgusting yeah?" He grinned motioning to Pravatii and Dean who were giggling at something. She looked over as a bit of envy hit her."I think its romantic." She admitted as Seamus made a sound similar to gagging.

She glared at him as he grinned. "Whatever-" She laughed as he laid back head against the seat. "Hey what are you listening to?" She questioned as Seamus looked up from his walkman. "Oh,Nirvanna." He explained looking down, "R.E.M's better." Lavender laughed as Seamus's eyes lit up. "Oh thank merlin you like good music Dean listens to the worst stuff." He laughed as Dean glared at his friend over his sketch book as Pravati watched him draw.

"Losing my religions the best." Lavender smiled as he grinned slightly under his dark blond hair. "You-" She laughed cutting him off, "Yeah I know I don't seem the type." She shrugged playing with the single braid that hung in the front of her wavy hair. "My favorites Bon Jovi though." She grinned tucking her trainers under her as he pulled his head phones off handing them to her.

" Just listen to this one-" He grinned as she pulled the head phones on listening.

She looked on over her magazine as Pravati had fallen asleep and Dean was focusing eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Seamus made a slight sound as he turned his face against the seat towards her. He was asleep she realised and as she was in no danger of anyone noticing her starring she dropped her magazine as she turned pulling her feet onto the bench so she was facing him.

He looked younger than his thirteen years his hair reached his ears and fell across his forehead with a slight flip he didn't seem to have acne as most of the boys in the year if he did she didn't see it. His pale blue green eyes were shut his blond eyelashes against his freckly freckly a word she pondered as he seemed to shift.

She grabbed her magazine in haste but after a moment she was content he was asleep she peeked over her magazine. His lips ,she bet they tasted nice. She shook her head at the thought. No bad Lavender she thought hastily. She could smell him from smelled good she realised,like the warm air at Hogwarts,and musky soap. She bet his neck smelled just as good.

His lips parted as he breathed out turning his face slightly. She imagined pressing her lips to his ,she thought they'd be soft. She blushed suddenly as he sat up moving running his hand through his hair blearily as he looked over at Lavender. He smiled slightly as he looked lord did he know?

She wondered as the train screeched forward. Pravati sat up opening her eyes as she looked out the door, She pouted than as she turned to Lavender. "I'm not going to see you all till next year." She sighed as she grabbed her friends hand as the group pulled trunks down.

Lavender looked down smiling as she bit her lip as Seamus pulled her trunk down down for her. It was just because he's nice she told herself. She pulled her trunk out as Pravati called to Padma. They stuck together filing out of the train as Lavender let her trunk fall as she made to say goodbye to her friends.

She hugged Pravati tight as she sniffled slightly both the girls eyes a bit watery as Padma laughed. "Owl me!" She demanded as Pravati nodded as she turned kissing Dean than Seamus on the cheek as she waved following Padma towards their parents.

Lavender looked over watching the tips of Seamus's ears go red. Dean smiled slightly hugging Lavender one handed as she watched Seamus he stood with his hands in his pockets. She turned taking a deep breath as she realized what Dean and Pravati had done with no intention of it they had made it seem causal even normal for them all to hug and kiss one another she turned than hugging Seamus her hands reaching round his neck.

His sat awkwardly on her hips as she smiled .She was right his neck did smell good. She really hoped that he didn't notice as after an awkward moment of sort of swaying the two pulled away. She smiled as she looked down.

"Owl me." She requested as he nodded throwing an arm over her shoulder as she realized how much taller he was.

He threw another arm around Dean grinning as his friend nocked him backside the head as Lavender laughed pushing at the two as she spotted her mum and dad.

"Course I'll owl you." He laughed as she smiled as she picked her trunk up imagining the taste of his lips as she attempted to shake her head as if she could shake him out of her mind.


	7. Pyro in Potions

Seamus had a knack for blowing things up heck he was almost as good as it as Dean was at drawing and that was saying something. Every year since first he had managed to explode a cauldron. Frankly it was getting ridiculous and his mam and dad were pissed. If I have to buy you one more cauldron!His mam had warned as he'd gotten onto the train.

So suffice to say the sandy haired boy was a bit aprehensive during the first potion lesson of the school year. Everything seemed to be going alright he reasoned as he noticed Neville's cauldron emit a sickly green puff of smoke as Seamus's stomach twisted. "And of course one ounce of-" But Seamus hadn't heard the professors monotone as he drolled on inspecting cauldrons with a stick.

Seamus turned to Dean in a panic. "What do you add after the-" He stopped feeling a breath down his neck as he felt his blood turn to ice, bleeing hell. He turned slowly to Professor Snape towering over him a sneer across his face. ",please without 's help." He sneered as he glanced over his cauldron in contempt before marching over to Neville who stirred in panic attempting to make his mixture the correct shade of blue but it seemed to only become a darker sicklier green.

Dean looked over compsionatly at his mate as Seamus glanced over his other neightbors shoulder some Slytherin bloked who had way to much hair gel. Oh of course weed of eden made sense he reasoned as he looked down the the weed realising he had no idea what the measurments were supposed to be.

He looked over his neighbors shoulder again as the boy snapped his book closed glaring as Seamus flushed red as he had just gotten caught cheating. He looked down as he looked at the clock only ten minutes to go till class was over, think, think! He thought feverishly as with haste he ripped the weed apart pushing it into his cauldron as a brilliant flash of red than yellow light greeted him. He knew that all to well he thought as smoke coughed from his cauldron just as Snape marched over as students waved smoke from their face.

Seamus looked down reaising he had coated himself ,Dean and the bloke with a thing for gel in a thick layer of soot. He was pretty sure he'd have to go to Madam Pomferys per usual as he felt a deep burn acoross his cheek. Even Snape seemed lost for words though as he looked between the boy and the cauldron before barking out a snide remark, "If you could refrain from the pyrotecnics and raising your wand as if you are an ill informed untrained babbon ,." He finished as he growled.

"If you could please get yourself to the hospital wing without further catoastopihies." Snape sneered as Seamus nodded grabbing his book bag and destroyed caudron as he hurried to the hospital wing that he frequented nearly as much as Neville.

Madam Pomfrey got up from her desks, robes billowing as the student let himself in. A medum height and build thirteen year old with a face full of freckles burns and soot,his sandy hair blackened. She looked down as he walked in shoulders slumped a book bag in one hand broken cauldron in the other as she sighed taking the cauldron from her frequent patient as she hearded him to an exam table as she sighed. "Oh Seamus."


	8. Improper Thoughts and being a bloke

Why did this happen at the worst times? Seamus thought his mind racing. Really he hand't even been thinking of anything remotley sexy or well...stimulating. He'd just been minding his own buisness at dinner per usual. With his mates gabbing around him when suddenly...Yeah.

He stopped dropping his spoon with a loud clatter as Dean turned to him, "Alright mate?" He questioned as Seamus nodded hoping his face wasn't red. There was no way this was normal he reasoned as he shifted his book bag over himself akwardly. Sure he was thirteen goin on fourteeen and it was 'normal' but he was pretty sure there was something wrong with him for merlins sake who gets aroused eating ice cream, sandwiched between two blokes? He wondered.

And he'd heard the older boys in the showers joking about well..touching themselves. But Seamus wasn't going to sin like that. His family was really catholic and somehow with his luck everything would spiral out of control and than bam ,His mam would know and dis own him and he really liked his mam.

This was bad he reasoned,even thinking of his mam wasn't helping. He felt his memeber strain against his pants as he leaned forward attempting anything to get rid of it. He looked up just than realizing he had just rubbed himself against his pants as he bit his cheek.

He was warm down their and he couldn't help but think it felt kind of nice. He looked up just than to make matters worse a group of seventh year girls walked by in a way the adolescent could only describe as jiggling. He felt himself get warmer down their and was very uncomftorbale at the situation in general.

He looked up through his sandy fringe spotting Lavender across the table. She giggled whispering to Pravati as she took a bite of her ice cream swirling her tounge over the back of the spoon all slowly as he froze in fear. He couldn't just jump up and run away. So he was trapped he realized as down their seemed to be beating to his heart as it sped up.

"Huh Seamus." Lavender smiled looking over as he looked up as he cocked his head he hadn't listened to a single thing anyone had said. "Umm-" She looked over , "You didn't even hear me huh?" She laughed as he nodded feeling his cheeks warm up slightly as the pretty girl payed attention to him.

"I was asking if you were ok you look like you saw a ghost." She laughed as she spotted the house ghost,nearly headless nick hovering past them. "Sorry Nick!" She called as the ghost bowed at her. He blinked feeling as if he was tasting cotton, "Oh-I-I just am tired." He supplied letting his hands drop onto his book bag as he looked down face red.

"Well I'm done want to walk with me?" She questioned. He froze ,sure they were friends ,good mates really,he was with just about everybody in Gryfindor,not like Ron,Hermione and Harry who sat in their own little three person world. He looked over at Dean nervously as Lavender gathered her book bag. Dean seemed to mistake his friends fear for excitment and gave him a thumbs up under the table.

Seamus thanked god as he stood up that he had ,had the sense to leave his robe on over his uniform. He pulled it closer swining his book bag over his shoulder. And he instantly realized it was going to be a terrible problem. Because just about every time he moved he rubbed against his book bag,and suffice to say it didn't exactly feel bad.

He blushed as if jesus,god and the virgin mary herself could see him. Lavender smiled as they met at the other side of the table as they made their way out the great hall. She smiled slightly as she ran her hands through her wavy dark blond hair. "Whats really wrong thtough?" She questioned as Seamus shook his head as he bit his lip as the bag rubbed against him again.

"Just tired," He managed to choke out breathlessley as she nodded as she yabbered on,and usually Seamus was the same was,"You can't shut him up!" Dean would joke ,but he was glad Lavender was a talker especially as he needed to make this go away.

Her lips sparkled he noticed as she talked and she smelled nice like vanilla,or sugar cookies. It was not helping his present situation. He thanked the lord again as Lavender was one of the girls who enjoyed talking and only needed a slight nod or yes to keep at it.

"I mean-I felt bad for him,but why am I talking about this with a bloke friend?" She demanded as he raked his mind to remember what she'd said moments ago. Oh yes, some Huffelpuff bloke in the hall today walking about with a massive hard on. He blushed looking down,as he couldn't belive he was talking about this with a girl and he couldn't belive he had been mean enough to laugh behind his hand to Neville and Dean about him.

"Its ok," Seamus shrugged . She laughed as she shrugged. "I just feel bad for blokes ,what dose it even feel like?" She quesitoned suddenly her face going red. His went red to match hers as he looked down. That was the thing about Lavender she tended to ask random and some what inappropriate questions.

"Umm..I don't know just warm I guess and kind of like I don't know 'ehe-needy?" He heard himself question as he looked over sideways as her as she nodded as if she were gathering data for a chart or book, "I could ask you the same about being a girl." He joked as she looked over from under her lashes.

"Warm," She responded as she seemed to think. Yes there was not a doubt in his mind Lavender was fearless to be having this casual conversation in the hall with him. "And sticky." She blushed looking down as she laughed slightly. And from then on despite the strange first well heart to heart. The two had talked to one another about became one of his good mates.

He waved to her as he hurried for his dorm glad his erection had gone away his boxers felt stickt despite it though as he hurried to his room. He laid down than closing his eyes slightly,his mind drifting to the girl that had no barieer between mind and mouth.


	9. Talking with your hands

"But look it is pretty isn't it?" Pravati questioned leaning towards her friend as she pointed out the light blue jumper in the wizarding catalog,the model turned stick thin and curve less posing and pouting. "Yeah it really is." Lavender promised as she was bad enough to be the only third year in the class to have grown C cups over the summer.

And it seemed all the blokes had noticed she thought sourly as Pravati pushed the magazine into her bag before turning towards her friend again in earnest enthusiasm. It seemed the whole year was either gifter like her Hannah Abbott and Hermione Granger seemed to be or totally flat.

Parvati would complain about it loudly as Lavender would shake her head. She was used to people starring heck she liked it. But she liked it directed on her face thank you very much. She looks up just than as she sees Seamus sitting down and perhaps it was a moment of pure it was just an accident but about five things seemed to go wrong at that exact same time the first being Lavender wasn't wearing her house jumper because it was warm out the second being it was Seamus and he was both messy and at times accident prone.

And the third being that he tended to talk with their a damn reason blokes shouldn't talk with their hands. He was sitting than as he knocked the whole freaking picture of pumpkin juice across the table. The pitcher fell shattering magneficantly across the table. The cold juice soaked her splattering across her face and top.

She screamed. She stood as fast as she could nearly toppling over the bench as she stood. Tears threatened to spill over as heads turned across the hall. Laughter filled the hall as elder blokes and younger alike glanced at her see through top exposing her somewhat frumpy tan bra. She covered her chest as Seamus sat up nearly losing his footing his hand slipping into the mashed potatoes.

"Tá brón orm!" Seamus heard himself stutter as if she could understand had been an honest mistake he'd nocked the whole pitcher onto Lavender though. And he did this whenever he couldn't think fast enough or when he was embarrassed ,he had stuttered out an apology in galeic. His mam spoke mis-matched words of it through the house. Who the hell got languages confused?

Dean looked up at him as if he had begun speaking in tongues as Pravati looked up as if she had just realized what had happened. "I'll get her." She sighed as she sat up . She made her way out of the great hall to stares as Seamus allowed his head to hit the table with a thud. He'd done it now. He had embarrassed himself in front of her one two many times. And now he'd embarrassed her. Dean patted his shoulder as he looked over at him.

"What the hell did you say to her?"Dean asked as the table unsurely commenced talking. "I said sorry." He explained his voice muffled from under his robe sleeve. "In what the hell kind of language?" Dean laughed as Neville looked over as if he pitied Seamus. You had really screwed up badly when Neville Longbottom looked embarrassed for you. "Galeic." He supplied. Jeez..first he blows up his cauldron ,for the third time in his Hogwarts career but now he spills juice down the prettiest girl in schools chest.

Yeah it was awesome he thought peeved. "Well,I'd suggest saying sorry in english maybe." Dean supplied gently as Seamus nodded . "I can't now though." He muttered as Neville looked over. "Its ok Seamus,I embarrass myself all the time everyone will forget eventually." He promised as he tucked into his food. But suddenly Seamus wasn't so hungry as he made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Oh-Pravatti." He muttered as he stumbled into her as he turned the corner. "She's in the common room." Pravati explained as she pushed a lock of raven hair behind her ears. He nodded pausing as she pulled him back, "Wait,what did you say in their?"She questioned as he felt his ears colour.

"Oh-I tried to say sorry only I-I got my languages mixed up." He admitted a Pravati looked up at him as if he was insane. "Ok..." She backed up as if he was unstable as he took off towards the common room. It really would not be the first or last time he would aplogise to Lavender. It was far from it ,but it was the first time that he felt his heart tugged into his soles as he stood their hands in robe pockets as he said sorry this time in English.


	10. Naughty Dreams

Lavender was pressed against him her legs wrapped against his waist as he kissed her their tongues meeting as she made a small sound in her throat. She stopped than pulling away as she pressed Seamus's hands to her breasts as he moaned. She pulled at his pants rubbing him with her hand as he gasped. He was really hard. They kissed again as she ran her hand over him again and again fondling his bullocks as he moaned his knees buckling as his stomach twisted and noted in pleasure.

His whole face heated up as he cried out whimpering slightly as his orgasm was imminent,he was too far gone. His head hit the pillow as he twisted blankets in his hands as he groaned . He sat up just than tangled in his blankets and sweaty he gasped pushing his hand over his mouth as he groaned he felt his member twitch as his eyes rolled back, He felt the all to familure warm wetness take over his pants and nearly down to his ankles as he held his head in his hand.

He glanced around the room thank merlin everybody was asleep. He looked down at his soiled pants and sheets. Why couldn't he think of anything but sex for longer than a few minutes? He wondered as he attempted to wipe up the mess his face bright red and heart pounding at the thought of anyone waking up to the scene.

He cleaned up his mess quickly and changed into his school robes attempting not to touch his member as he zipped his trousers. Dean woke up blearily just than. "Mate why are you up?" He questioned as Seamus shrugged. Dean shook his head rolling and pulling his blanket over his head.

Seamus shook his head as he packed his school bag just as Deans alarm clock banged to life. And just like every morning it scared Harry who shot up knocking his glasses off his side table than ,Neville rolled out of his bed taking his sheets and blankets with him.

Seamus covered his mattress with the blanket thanking merlin that he'd have fresh sheets by the night and could forget all of this.

He looked up as Dean clapped a hand over his shoulder just as Lavender made her way out of the portrait hole. Seamus felt his face flush as he was sure for a moment that she knew exactly what he had dreamed about. She instead turned to Pravati whispering something as she usually did.

And just when Seamus felt himself relax,maybe no one knew; it was assured himself as Dean leaned in and in a way only a best mate can ,made fun of him friends most embarrsasing thus far moment. In his whole Hogwarts career well besides him blowing up his cauldron at least once a year.

"Ohh Lavender, feels so good!" He mimicked Seamus's Irish accent badly as he fake moaned Seamus's head shot up as he turned to glare at his friend . "Don't you dare!" He began as Dean made a rather rude hip gesture towards Lavender's back. Seamus stood their eyes wide as he glared at his former best friend.

"Hey Pravatti!I'ma walk with you!" Dean called as the girls waited up he turned as Seamus stood by himself as Dean mimed smacking Lavender's arse as Seamus chocked just as Neville made his way over walking with a hufflepuff he recognized as Hannah Abbott. "Don't worry I won't tell!" The blond joked as Neville grinned slightly.

Seamus suddenly felt faint as all the blood drained from his face. Only he could humiliate himself so completely before he'd even been to breakfast.


	11. Yule Ball:Asking

Firsts

Seamus tapped his quill absently earning a dirty look from Hermione who sat up font,and was probably the only one listening.

Charms was bloody hell. Seamus decided as he looked over realizing Dean was asleep through the Professors lecture. He grinned to himself looking up as he noticed the dirty blond hair in front of him swing as the girl turned to whisper into Pravati's ear the two girls turned giggling.

Semus really was bored, he thought absently and in a fourteen year old boys mind what he did next maybe wasn't the brightest thing but, he would never would regret it. He leaned over his desk,unsure what captivated him to do it but he did. He reached forward gripping her long hair and tugging slightly.

She turned glaring as he looked up realizing who the girl was,Lavender Brown,from Gryfindor,how did he not even recognize her from behind? She smiled slightly as Pravati whispered something to her as Lavender took another look over her shoulder before turning towards him.

Sweet Merlin the girl was going to talk to him what did he do? He sat attempting to look as if pretty girls turned their chair in the middle of a lecture to talk to him everyday. "What?" She demands a blank look over her face as Semus shifts. He looks over as his eyes travel down slightly. She wore her shirt a button lower than the rest of the girls and seemed to have a lot more down well their than the rest of the girls as well.

He looked down fighting the blush that threatened to cover his face. His face was covered in freckles so blushing,especially when their was a very pretty girl nearby was not an option.

He looked down shrugging ."No-nothing." Great he was stuttering now. She turned raising an eyebrow before leaning into Pravati's side whispering into her friends ear.

He looked up as Dean shoved him as he narrowly missed a suit of armor. He had told Dean his plan over dinner,And to his great relife he hadn't laughed instead he was 'helping' him as he claimed he was right now." Go ask,now." He suggested as Seamus shook his head. Hell no was he asking right was standing outside of the divination room standing around a herd of girls as giggles and loud conversation overtook the hall.

He couldn't help but look down as they passed the group of girls,Why did they have to walk in packs like that? He wondered as Dean stopped to his horror grabbing Pravati's arm she turned flipping her hair over her shoulders as she smiled slightly. Why was Dean always so much better at girls and things like that? Seamus wondered standing next to Dean as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Padma shoved Lavenders arm suddenly as she turned from Seamus whispering to the girl who laughed slightly as Lavender nodded smiling wide. Padma turned then grabbing Pravati and whispering to smiled at this as Seamus shook his head slightly. He didn't get girls.

Dean looked on bored for a moment before yanking Lavenders Charms book off the floor and throwing it to Seamus. He grabbed it baffled before realizing what Dean was getting at. He grinned holding the book over Lavenders head as she reached for it whining slightly as she went on ,leaning on her tip toes but not really fighting him for it.

He had seen his best mate do this very move with Pravati before in the common room,and it had awarded him with a walk around the grounds with her. And they'd snogged he'd grin to his friend that night while Seamus nodded as if he had something to add in that area. He really didn't he had never even kissed a girl let alone had one allow him to touch her over her shirt as Pravati had allowed Dean to earlier in the year.

Lavender grabbed at the book again as he looked down,she really was pretty her realized,as her brown eyes twinkled behind long lashes as she grabbed the book turning to Seamus as he looked over realizing Dean and Pravati and Padma had left. Lavender looked around than smiling slightly as she looked out under her lashes excpectantly.

He ,no what the hell was he supposed to do now he- She looked over than , "Ar-Are you going back to the common room ,than?" She questioned as Seamus felt his ears heat up praying it wouldn't spread to his face. "Aye,I'll walk you than?" He questioned as she nodded smiling as she gathered her book bag and charms and potions books.

He reached out for her books as she smiled slightly handing them over. He looked what ,what the hell do you say to a pretty girl? Seamus wondered as she looked up smiling looking as if he was supposed too say something,And what he said next really made no sense to him later.

"So-ummm...what do you think about the yule ball?" He ! swore to himself as She looked up tucking her hair behind her ears as she looked over. And he wanted to ask her ,really smoothly to and his plan had sounded perfect as he'd shared it with Dean over dinner,but now,how could he just ask her now out of nowhere here in the hall,where everyone got to see her say no? And laugh?

Bleeding hell no! He decided as she went on about something having to do with the dance. He had planed to be all suave , as his cousin Feamus seemed to be with girls. But here he was with a pretty girl all alone in the hall and he couldn't even ask her,his palms were sweaty and he hoped she didn't notice him rub them across his robe.

And of course his pumpkin juice covered tie as he'd spilled it at dinner. Really he was a mess,He realized as he ran a hand through his hair forcing it on end. She turned just than as they neared the common room.

"So,are you taking anyone?" Lavender asked twisting a lock of hair over a varnished finger looking up curiously. He stuttered slightly attempting to speak as Lavender piped up again, "Snogging." He paused

"What,wait-" He paused as Lavender flushed.

"No-no-I mean-no!It it's the password!" She supplied lifting her arms as the fat lady swung the door open cackling slightly as Seamus looked down . Oh merlin this was the wort thing he'd ever - He paused as Lavender stood as if she was waiting looking at him expectantly. Oh she wanted her books he thought handing them to her as he sidestepped her. "So,I'll see you later,you know charms ,divination-" He stopped himself as to not name all of his classes handing her,her books and making a run for the table Dean and Pravati were occupying.

"Did you ask?" Dean demanded as Seamus shushed him loudly,Pravati rolled her eyes as Dean snickered. "Mate,she knew,Lavender told her she wanted you to ask her anyway,why do you think we all left?" He demanded as Seamus stopped. Oh merlin,He'd done it now,he messed up.

And without thinking as Pravati called him back he walked right over to Lavender He looked down for a moment before just asking outright. "Go to the yule ball with me?" He questioned as Lavender looked up from her Charms book. "Umm..sure." She smiled a bit shyly before pushing her book of her lap and moving to stand she stood shifting for a moment before she reached over and hugged him.

Seamus felt his face heat heat up as the girls arms rested over his neck. And he stood their arms at his side like a giant git!


	12. Yule Ball:Going

He looked down adjusting his robe tie as he breathed in deeply attempting to get his hair to lie down a bit straighter. It wouldn't comply. Dean lay sprawled across his bed tossing a pair of socks as he looked up in pure boredom. "Hurry up than mate!Your worse than a girl!" He complained as Seamus returned the compliment with a rather rude finger gesture at his friend just as the clock caught his eye eight o' clock!

He turned making for the door as Dean through his jacket at him, "Aye mate the jacket!" He reminded as he pulled it over attempting to not get tangled in his robes as he saw Lavender conversing with Pravati . He stopped suddenly, She looked amazing. Bleeding hot. He thought as he took in her form covered in the half calf length dress it pushed out around her hips as she gave Pravati a turn exposing the lacy dress thing under it.

The top was strapless and clung to her pushing her breast's up tantalizingly,creating a thin line below her necklace. He swallowed slightly at the sight as she caught his eye. She hurried over waving to Pravati as she made her way over. "Seamus!You clean up nice." She smiled her eyes looking up as he attempted to keep his on her face.

"You-you look pretty." He attempted to compliment as she smiled. "Should we leave than?" She questioned as he nodded. She smiled as they made their way out of the portal He hoped over noticing Lavender laugh slightly ."My dress!" She laughed attempting to scoot over the lift as Seamus attempted to help earning laughter from inside the common room to which the two jokesters bowed to as Lavender stood up pushing on his back. "Go!" she hissed as he laughed.

They made their way into the crowded room just as the couples were announced to general fanfare and excitement. The champions and their dates danced extravegantly as Lavender waved to Pravati . Seamus was a terrbile dancer he decided after the eighteenth or so attempt to not step on her feet. She said it was okay as he apoligized .

The slow songs started than The Weryd Sisters retiring .It had been a lot easier to just stand and yell along with the songs as Lavender jumped along next to him occasionaly grabbing his hand or seeming to brush against him to his pleasure. The slow songs began than. And she seemed to want to dance all of them .

Hell at least he wans't Dean he thought seeing Dean huff off towards the door. He looked down just than as Lavender said something snuggling closer. He almost took a step back to his surprise as her face rested on his shoulder. He smiled as she picked his arms up pulling them around his waist. He locked his hands realizing just than how close she really was.

She smelled amazing he realized her hair under his nose. She smelled like vanilla and mint. Her hair was soft under his chin as she said something . He looked down as she spoke again. "I-I like you Seamus." she whispered as he felt his face warm slightly as her whole body seemed pressed against his in the most. Stimulating way.

"I like you to." He heard himself saying as she smiled he bit his cheek suddenly as her lips grazed his neck. He shuddered slightly as her waist met his hips. He pushed her back slightly . He'd never had a girl this close when he was well...She inched closer again as the clock seemed to catch her eye over his shoulder.

"Oh..we should go-it's eleven ." She explained as he looked the dance didn't even end till twelve what- He smiled to himself unable to keep the dorky grin off his face as Lavender's fingers laced through his,hell he was just glad his hand's weren't as sweaty as they'd been before.

She giggled gesturing out at a rocking Bexabon carriage. He blushed slightly as he laughed whispering to her as not to be overheard by what seemed like the rest of the snogging school. "If the carriage is rocking don't come a knocking." he laughed as she giggled again pulling her arm through his .

He smiled as she kissed his neck again. She pulled at his hand as he followed her .He'd let Lavender drag him anywhere. She had pulled him behind a curtain near the edge of Ravenclaw towers. The curtain was pushed out of the way to reveal a large seat. He choked slightly as she pushed herself towards him.

Her breasts against his chest forced him to nearly take a step back into the wall as her arms intwine around his neck his around her waist pulling her to him. Her mouths centimenters from his as their lips finnaly meet. It was a fast chaste kiss,resulting in both parties faces being bright red . He looked don than just as she closed her eyes her eyelashes fluttering as she moved closer.

Her breath smelled like mint and her lips were sticky with lipgloss that tasted like vanilla. Her lips touched his again harder this time and he allowed himself to lean closer as she leaned up arms wrapping around his shoulders her hands in his hair.

Seamus felt his breath hitch as she leaned closer . He was so hard he realized as she leaned closer. He blushed red as he was sure she felt him. She looked up suddenly as she pulled away. She hugged him tighter as he pulled away feeling himself pressed so closely against a pretty girl. She didn't either notice or mind though as she smiled slightly . "That was my first kiss." She proclaimed as Seamus opened his eyes wider.

So he wasn't the only one in fourth year he thought triumphantly as he answered her. "Mine..too." He replied hoping his face and trousers would cool off soon. But that didn't seem possible with Lavender as she kissed him again. He took an idea he'd heard sixth years disscusing in the shower room,and the fact that Lavender hadn't done any of this either gave him more courage.

He allowed his face to meet her neck looking down and gulping slightly as he looked down her cleavage exposed from his angle. He kissed her neck surprised that she tasted as good as she smelled like vanilla and ...her skin he guessed. He allowed himself to kiss her neck she shivered under him to his excitement.

She pulled at his hair in a more erotic way then he would like to admit as she whispered to him. "It's nearly curfew." She whispered as he agreed it was time to go. They made their way into the common room laughing quietly as they made their way in Seamus having to help her over the lift again as she giggled.

She kissed him chastely on the cheek as she said goodnight, He called back to her . "I had a really good time,Lavender thanks for going with me." He smiled as she beamed up. "No problem."

He found himself thinking that night how to ask her on the next Hogsemade trip,and a very small part of him in the back of his head knew right away. This was the girl.


	13. Lets get a butterbeer

(Remember its the 90's !) (After the yule ball and before x-mas break)

"Over here." Lavender gestured as she pushed him towards the set of open bar stools in the crowded bar. It was snowing and the bar was crowded with fellow Hogwarts students and just the general public. Lavender had been wary to leave her friend for a bloke as Pravati had waved her off telling her she had to study for charms.

She had been nervous to spend the day with Seamus and no one else. Dean had stayed behind as he wanted to sketch the grounds in the snow and not one to be left behind the two had taken off to Hogesmade alone. She smiled as he walked over butter beer in each hand as he slid her one across the bar.

She couldn't help but hope she looked pretty in her belly button jeans the nice ones of course with her light blue fuzzy turtle neck the tight one of course! She smiled kicking her chunky brown leather boots against the barstool.

Seamus looked up just than his eyes clouding slightly as Madam Rosmerta leaned low over the bar her breasts jiggling.

She elbowed Seamus glaring slightly as his ears went they weren't exactly going out but she liked him enough to be jealous of him glancing over large breasts. She wished he would look at hers for a minute. She felt her own cheeks redden as she wanted his attention. Now.

"To bad Dean couldn't come." She tried you could get Seamus going on about anything,especially his best mate. He looked over as she sipped her butter beer. "I guess,but I still am glad you said you'd go with me." He smiled slightly as she felt her stomach heat up. "Really?" She did love the compliments and really any attention,But who didn't? Maybe Hermione she allowed as she glanced over the girl seated between her friends hands on hip rather bossily.

"Aye,course I'll ditch my friend once in a while to ask a pretty girl out." She looked down not expecting that especially from Seamus. He had barley been able to kiss her at the yule ball without going red. She smiled slightly as she looked over, Where they going out? Was she on a date as they spoke? She'd only been on one with a Ravenclaw . It had been ok till he'd attempted to kiss her causing her to take off running. It had been humiliating to see him in the hall after.

He smiled at her slightly as she couldn't help but allow her mind to drift to kissing him. "Yeah?" she smiled teasingly as she leaned closer. He smelled nice. And she was tortured with the urge to smell his neck again as she had in third year. He grinned as he leaned closer as she fought the urge to close the distance. "Aye,you are pretty Lavender." She blushed as he grinned.

She allowed her hand to rest on his knee as he looked down ears going red slightly. They finished their beers talking of trivial manners and gossiping,it was a dreadful habit the two had.

They hurried out of the warm bar into the frigid air the two shivering as Lavender clutched her coat closer as Seamus looked down seeming to fight some kind of internal conflict before he grabbed her hand. She let him not at all minding him holding her hand as she stepped closer.

They began the walk back up to Hogwarts as she happily swung their intwined hands between them. Her hair blew wildly about as a strand stuck to her lips. She smiled to herself her stomach growing warm as he reached up with a cold hand brushing the hair off her mouth. He kept his hand their she noticed as they had stopped walking and were standing at the edge of the path off to the side as ground snow stirred about around the two.

His fingers spread against the side of her face as she allowed her face to lean into his hand allowing her own hand to touch his as he looked down eyes training to hers. "Kiss me." She heard herself whispering suddenly to her surprise as she stood their lips slightly parted and eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she had just said.

He didn't seem to hesitate as his lips hit hers hard. She stepped back as he kissed her hard. She felt herself melt as she moved her lips against his he tasted like mint and and homey. And he smelled awesome just as she had remembered. His hands stayed in his pockets as he leaned down so the two were the same height she reached up grabbing his hands as she hesitated unsure for a moment where to place them,they ended up on her hips.

She felt his head tilt their noses clinking as she kissed him harder ,her lips felt sore as she concentrated eye brows furrowed in thought. She felt her heart beat harder nearly out of her chest and sweater as she leaned closer wrapping her arms (Although she could barley move them in her coat and jumper.) around his neck as she felt her hands tangle in his hair to nervous to pull it slightly as she had found she liked hers pulled when she'd been feeling daring in the showers.

She blushed just thinking about it as her heart jumped into her it noted and her whole body and face warmed. Her heart continued to pound crazily as if she was running. She breathed harder as she inched closer feeling him gasp slightly as she worked all her adreniline into kissing him .With tongue. She ran the tip of her tongue over his lips as he parted his lips his tongue running over hers as she felt a strange ache. Down their.

She attempted to ignore it kissing him harder swirling her tongue around his as the two finally pulled away.

She resisted the urge to rub her mouth on her sleeve as the kiss had gotten sloppy. Her lady parts ached as she breathed hard sure her cheeks were as red as his. Her lips were numb and tingled as she looked down.

He moved his hands from her waist as she looked up at him. Why did he have this...arousing power over her? She wondered as the two said nothing about their steamy kiss the rest of the year,thus starting the twos nearly endless cycle off hook up and ignore routine over the years.


	14. Research

It was the beginning of fifth year and Lavender couldn't have been more excited ,she was fifteen,fifth years had a later curfew and she was currently enjoying the first friday night of term with her best friend at her side. The two sat reclined together across an open window seat.

Pravati looked up from her magazine as she laughed leaning over towards her friend. She held Cosmo up a twinkle in her eye as she giggled. Never wanting to be left out Lavender pushed her romance novel off of her lap scooting over to inspect the article that had amused Pravati.

'Ten Ways To Excite Your Guy' Lavender giggled as she read the first line in amusement , 1.) Bite his lip, Lavender raised an eyebrow,bite his lip wouldn't that be painful. Pravati laughed obviously having read the article before. "I think they mean softly ." She supplied as her friend didn't sound to edgy ,well was it? She wondered as she bit her own lip without thinking.

"Look at two and three." Pravati giggled as Lavender leaned back to read over her friends shoulder curiously. 2.) Rub your hand over him in a none obvious way. Lavender looked down blushing as she giggled slightly,She looked down for number three 3.) Suck on the space and nibble where his neck meets his ear. Lavender looked up now interested.

"Dose that suff really work?" She demanded now yanking the magazine from her best friend as Pravati laughed before looking up, "Lavender!" Lavender looked up, "What?" She questioned amused as her friend bounced up in earnest excitement. "It will be like a test-" Lavender looked up warily now.

"What the heck are you-" But Pravati cut her friend off, "We'll see if it works,come on were both curious and as my boyfriend is in France-" She explained as Lavender cut her off as she glanced over the top of the magazine.

"Sorry,Pav but I don't stir my cauldron that way but you could always ask Granger." She joked as her friend laughed slightly.

The girl had broken up with an international quidditch star for who merlins sakes was smoking cauldron bursting into flames gorgeous,so really their was only one explanation- Pravati cut her off than as she went on.

"Hahaha." She fake laughed dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"Course not me you daft bimbo." She explained in a tone as nice as you could use when calling your best mate a bimbo. "Than what?" She questioned as Pravati rolled her eyes as if she were an idiot, "You stupid blond,Seamus you two snogged twice!" Lavender chocked slightly nearly dropping the magazine as she coughed.

"Seamus!" She whisper yelled at her amused friend who nodded casually. "You said yourself you wanted to see if it work-" She trailed off suggestivley as Lavender looked over eyes wasn't like she'd exactly mind kissing Seamus . But they were friends strictly mates only- She stopped as she shook her long wavy hair slightly.

And what Lavender wanted she tended to get plus now that she had the idea planted by her over thinking romance novel loving best friend her thoughts tended to run with her and now they were thinking to perhaps snog a certain Irish boy.

She looked up suddenly the idea didn't seem that bad plus over the summer her mind had traveled to Seamus and snogging him. "Like it would even work Pravati you need to get your head out of cosmo and romance novels once in a while." Lavender muttered as she leaned back against the wall opposite her friend.

"Lavender, come on your hot!" Her friend explained as Lavender smiled slightly as she absorbed the compliment. "Am not" She shrugged obviously fishing for more as her friend who knew her to well ignored this plowing on.

"See it's like research,we go on you and Seamus are factor a and b." She giggled as her friend held the magazine up again, "See we read all ten tips you do them,we see if guys even like them,see there are even helpful tips on how to do them-" She trailed off as Lavender looked over the article as the plan was set by the light of the late afternoon sun.

The plan was set by the slightly evil Gryfindor girls by dinner and was set into motion as soon as the girls finished dinner and were walking towards the tower. Lavender felt her palms sweating as she pushed them against her skirt nervously as her eyes trailed Seamus.

"Now." Pravati hissed pushing Lavender forward as she stumbled towards into the Irish boy. She looked up through her lashes as Seamus looked down in surprise. "Hey Lav." She felt her heart beat as she blurted out her request feeling slightly guilty as her mind drifted.

"Take a walk with me?." She asked as he exchanged a look with Dean as he scratched behind his neck slightly ,She looked down no don't say no don't say begged as Seamus grinned slightly nodding. "Aye,sure." He agreed as he waved off to his friend as he followed behind her. She turned smiling slightly as she attempted to smile normally.

It was hard when she had less than nobel intentions for him. She looked down her hand tingling as she wished to reach for his. She did after hesitating a moment she intwined their fingers as Seamus looked between their hands to her face. As a slow somewhat lopsided smile slipped over his face his hair across his forehead flipping slightly as she found herself fighting the urge to run her hands through it pull on his hair softly to kiss him again..to smell his neck.

She breathed out shakily as she began pulling him towards the hidden window seat by the Charms room. "Where are we going than?" He questioned his accent forcing her to surpress a shudder that had nothing to do with the weather. " A Place." She teased as he looked down curiously as she pulled him towards the tapistry pushing it aside as he followed behind her looking over the small alcove.

"And what exactly are we doing here?" He questioned as she watched his adams apple bob slightly as he swallowed hard. She attempted to look coy but ended up answering bluntly , "So I can have my way with you?" She joked as he looked over her faining surprise badly.

"What? Your going to have your way with me than?" He questioned his voice rising slightly in a strange pitch as she realized he was as excited as she felt. "Maybe." She teased as her stomach twisted. She leaned up on her toes amazed at how tall he'd gotten over the summer.

The tips flipped through her mind at an amazing rate as she kissed him. He tasted exactly as she'd remembered as she tightened her arms around his shoulders he kissed her back their heads twisting to and fro to kiss one another. He suddenly ran his tongue over her lips as she gasped taken a back,he had never initiated a kiss.

His tongue roamed her mouth bumbling about. She focused hoping to remember the tips as one seemed to flash behind her closed eyes as she furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully she kissed him back as she tilted her head sucking on his bottom lip softly as she was terribly nervous he made a slight noise that she hoped wasn't discontent as she remembered back to number one,she nibbled on his lip slightly with her lips as he made another noise pulling her closer as she obliged.

Her stomach hurt as it constricted,her lady parts aching as they seemed to whenever he was around to her dismay. She pushed against her hips into his pelvic bone subconciously as he made a slight noise again pulling back from her. She refused clinging to him, arms around his neck as he took a step back slightly his cheeks colored and lips red.

"Lav I just-" He held his hands up in surrender as she looked down he didn't want her what the hell had she done wrong she felt her eyes prick with tears she refused to of rejection. "What?You think I'm ugly? You don't want to kiss me you-" He stopped her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"No it's not like that Lavender,no I like you a bleeding lot it's just-" He shrugged slightly "I like you a lot." He finished voice full of inneuendo's that seemed to go over her head as she looked down head cocked slightly. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly,was he just? She attempted to keep her eyes on his face as she spoke,she really did want to look though...for research of course.

"I don't care." She pushed him to the bench suddenly as he looked up at her. "I'll make you feel better." She found herself whispering slightly as he looked up his bottom lip trembling in what seemed to be nervousness as he licked his lips slightly she inched closer wrapping her arms around his neck as she thought it odd that he had to feel awkward before she was able to take charge.

She bent slightly realizing with a blush her breasts to be in his face. He didn't say anything though as he seemed to be breathing heavier as she allowed her lips to wander to his neck pushing his untucked shirt to the side as she kissed his neck. She inhaled deeply enjoying how nice he smelled noticing his neck was a bit scratchy like a man.

She nibbled against him rubbing her nose and than nibbling at his ear as he breathed out huskily threading his fingers through her hair. He tugged on it slightly as she felt her knickers dampen in surprise as she gasped. had he really?like her naughty dreams.

He pulled her up to him suddenly as she kissed his forehead. He ran his hands over her hips slowly across her spine just his fingertips in soft circles as she shivered. He smiled looking up as she ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up lazily. "I enjoy the you making me feel better a bloody lot." He smiled lopsided again as she pushed him back his back resting against the wall as she pushed onto his lap stradling him as he whispered something obscure about his enjoyment into her ear his breath fanning across her neck as she shivered again causing him to wrap his arms under her armpits his hand against his neck

She looked down her heart about to beat out of her chest as she allowed her fingertips to drift towards her top her mouth going dry as she pulled her top buttons open to display a line of cleavage to the boy her mind wandering to multiple things and heart beating as her knickers becoming wetter as she sat down.

He was hard .She realized as he was pressed against her thigh in a rather close exciting manner. His eyes seemed to cloud as they racked over her breast. His hands traveled from her back towards her belly resting below her breasts fingertips touching the bottom as she felt her face redden.

And its terribly awkward and funny but...she's glad he's the first bloke she allowed to touch her over the top she thinks as the two sneak back to Gryfindor weaving through the castle to avoid perfects. They reach the dorms muttering awkward goodbyes as the two leave and she really hopes she really dose before she shakes it from her mind. Don' thinks as she shares with Pravati the two in her bed at ten p.m. the curtain closed and giggles echoing. No she won't let herself fancy him she...she just cant.


	15. Fallingasleep for you

"This is horrible ." Lavender complained the two ad been studying for the potion exam since after dinner. Pravati and Dean along with Neville who had been studying with them had taken off hours ago to go to Lavender and Seamus continued to cram and revise.

She dropped her quill onto a huge stack of parchment as she let her head hit the back of the couch with a huff as she streched her legs across the couch pushing Seamus who looked up at her raising an eyebrow as she looked up. "I'm about to pass out." She explained closing her eyes as he sat would be fine just to close his eyes for a minute right?

But as soon as he closed his eyes he felt his head hit the couch and he was out.

He woke up suddenly as he glanced around attempting to get his wits about him . Thank merlin it was Saturday he thought laying back against the couch as he wiped his eyes looking sun had not yet rose and the common room was empty. He looked down suddenly wondering why his side was so warm

He looked down as dark blond hair splayed across his chest the girls hands wrapped around his middle . They were intwined on the couch her leg laid over his side possesivley. He looked down muttering to himself as he did't want to disturb his friend yet. She made a slight nosie as she snuggled into his chest. He chocked back a moan as her hands twisted in his jumper.

He could smell the vanilla and mint on her as her leg seemed to pull him tighter to her,her breasts in his stomach as her hair fanned over his arm which he was sure was asleep as she was laying across it,but he wans't about to move it as it was all to nice to have her this close.

He felt his erection grow againt her thigh as he looked down fearfully. Don't wake up and feel it please don't he begged as she cuddled closer her breath hot against his ears. This was so wrong he thought as his mind raced. Him practically getting off ,on Lavender just sleeping. No, wrong ,bad Seamus, he thought as his eyes practically rolled back as the girl grinded into him.

He bit his lip as he noticed Dean make his way down the stairs. He met his friend's eyes as he looked over fearfully. Dean met his eyes his own widing as he hurried over. "Mate what the hell-" Seamus shook his head as he motioned for Dean to whisper. He did as he looked down.

"Did you get lucky last night?" Dean demanded as he looked down. Seamus looked from Lavender to Dean to his tented trousers. "I think we fell asleep,just get me out of here before I do something stupid." He begged meaning before he came hard,in his only a true friend would help you get untangled from a hot girl you had just a year ago told him you fancied so you couldn't ruin your trousers and ruin your chances with the girl.

Dean looked from both of them as he shrugged, "What the hell do we-" He stopped than as he grabbed Lavender who thank merlin and jesus ,hell thank everybody up their that she was a hard sleeper she rolled her head back as Seamus rolled out from the couch as Dean attempted to set Lavender back down as Seamus watched.

"Only you." Dean muttered as Seamus looked over. "Only you would want a pretty girl off of you,your daft mate." He laughed as Seamus flipped him a rude hand gesture as he stomped up the stairs to his bed.


	16. Broomride

"_Dún do bheal!" _Seamus exclaimed as Lavender laughed, "What the hell was that!" Lavender questioned as she looked over her eyebrow raised. "Shut your mouth." He explained as she glared from under her cloak hood her wavy dark blond hair slipping from its confines.

"I told you I'm not scared!" She bragged as she jumped over one of the lower quidditch pitch steps. "Ok,so if I was to nick a broom-" He paused lifting his hands "In theory." she laughed "In theory." she echoed giggling. He felt his stomach knot at the sound.

"You would ride with me?" She nodded. "I don't belive it,you'd be bleeding scared!"She shook her head "Why would I have to be scared!I have a gryfindor quidditch player with me!" She grinned. He felt his stomach fall into his shoes at this. They were friends. Had been since about second year really. And it seemed as they had gotten older the flirting despite being casual seemed to get crazier every had been at least once per year that the two had ended up snogging.

"Your on ,we'll see." He muttered taking off towards the gryfindor quidditch room. She followed behind him he felt his neck break out in goosebumps as her fingertips gripped against his collar. He dragged her to his locker near the end pressing his wand to the door as he pulled it opened Lavender scrunched up her button nose."Smells like boys" She whispered. And he couldn't pass up a stupid joke turned towards her, "Like teen spirit?" He questioned.

As she was a half blood she laughed at the Nirvanna reference as he pulled his broom out of his locker as he pushed it closed. "Second thoughts?" He teased as Lavender grinned lopsidedly "You wish." He didn't ,he thought as she followed after him out of the Gryfindor changing tent and into the Quidditch pitch.

He mounted his broom motioning for her to climb on behind him she laughed slightly. "I'm in my school skirt!" She laughed as he felt his ears heat up glad that he had grown his hair over them,because people with freckles+ bushing = bright red . "Well I know you mount things well Lav" She hit his arm as she studied the broom, "Told you ,you were scared." He taunted as she glared as she swung a leg over the broom.

"Every one on the grounds will be seeing my knickers than." She explained as he looked over his shoulders. "Hold on tight." He demanded as she did her arms wrapping over his stomach resting next to his belt he noticed as she spoke up. "Are we going or what?" She demanded as he was startled out of his thoughts he nodded as he pushed off hard the broom tilting for a moment getting used to the weight as Lavender choked back a scream.

He grinned to himself as her face buried into his back. "Scared yet?" He yelled over the roar of the wind and bitting winter air. "Hell No!" She screeched as he leaned back looking at her, "Fine than!" He yelled as he tilted swerving in a wide circle dangerously . She bit back a scream as she gripped him tighter.

He felt her legs move against his as she crossed her feet. The broom shuddered as he cast another sharp turn. She bounced her breasts pressed into his back as he swerved biting back a moan as her hands seemed to drift dangerously low.

They circled the pitch a few times before the biting air was too cold to landed as he coasted for a moment they landed clumsily as he attempted to dig his heels into the soggy ground. She gripped at his cloak. He nearly fell over the broom as they landed he shot an arm out to Lavender gripping her by the waist to keep her from toppling forward.

They laded a bit awkwardly his broom in one hand Lavender in the other. "That was-" She stopped suddenly her face and nose had gone bright red and he noticed icicles forming on her dark lashes,her lips had gone bright red as well as her teeth chattered. He nodded his face was freezing and he was sure he was bright red.

"Come on I'm freezing!" She explained as they made their way into the warm quidditch tent both of them shivering at the climate change. He pushed his broom into his locker as suddenly Lavender's fingers ran over the base of his neck he turned than feeling himself pushed into the heavy wooden lockers. Her lips met his as he fell against the lockers Lavender pushed against him as the two grappled for one another.

Her tongue snaked out of her slightly parted lips as she kissed him deeper. Her hands went to his face pressed against him. Her hair smelt of vanilla and Irish wind a mix of salt and home. Her lips tasted of it as well but were slightly sticky as he remembered them to be when they had snogged the last time that many months ago after the fire whiskey incident.

Her leg drifted up as he gripped her tighter lifting her leg around his waist where she locked it. He ran his hand eagerly over the exposed flesh,smooth and soft. And he couldn't help himself to turn and lift her against the lockers as she threaded her hands through his hair. He had her lifted against the wall suddenly as her legs wrapped around his torso.

She pulled away suddenly still between well a wall and a hard place. Seamus couldn't help but grin at his own ill humored joke as she let her hands drift to his really always had been a touchy person. "We have to go in ,I have to meet Pravati." She whispered as he nodded letting her down as she looked up. "Meet me in the divination tower eleven?" She questioned as he nodded mouth dry.


	17. Femlash Or overactive imagination?

It had begun as a fairly normal day Seamus mused as the group made their way down the was a week from Christmas and the whole school seemed to be filled with the holiday cheer. The hallway was near deserted as Dean shrugged as he responded to something Parvati had just said he tunred just than as Dean grabbed his arm, "Aye,mate watch it, there's miseletow." Seamus looked back over his shoulder their was indeed miseltow over his unsuspecting head.

"Yeah" Pravati began pulling her cloak over her shoulders as she went on, "And it's from Weasley Wizard Wezzes. So you can't even think of getting out till you kiss plus, if you don't your lips get jinxed together, Susan and Justin got stuck in it the other day and were jinxed togther for an hour!" Lavender laughed behind a mittened hand as Seamus felt his face heat up.

He wouldn't mind being stuck to any part of Lavender mused just as Lavender yelped. He turned sharply noticing Pravati gone from where she'd been walking. Dean turned as well as he dropped his hand from the door. Pravati and Lavender seemed to have gotten caught under the mistle tow ,together. Seamus felt his heart speed up and his palms seemed to sweat as Dean exchanged a look with him.

"Bleding hell." He heard some bloke up the hall mutter. Don't you dare get a professor, don't you dare ruin this for me random bloke Seamus pleaded internally as he glanced from both surprised frightened girls. Dean stared from girl to girl clearly thinking along the line of his friend.

And in that moment the sixteen year olds shared a moment of understanding as if they had studied Occulmency. Dean nodded inpreceptivley as he shoved his hands into his robe pockets just as Seamus rocked back on his heels. "Well,their is only one way to get out-" Dean paused as Lavender's eyes narrowed, "You just want to see us kiss you wanker!" She hissed crossing her arms as Pravati looked at her despratly. "I can't miss Charms!" She whispered her eyes begging her friend.

Seamus turned glancing over his shoulder. Pravati looked back to Lavender. "Come on Lav,before theirs a ton of people please!" She begged as Dean shared a look with Seamus. "Turn around ." Lavender demanded as Seamus's eyes went wide matching Deans. There was no way in hell he was about to miss his first and perhaps only girl on girl kiss because of well ,anything.

Pravati shrugged looking at her friend,"Who cares if they see!They won't even tell." Pravati hurried as Lavender cast a wary look over her friends before kissing Pravati. Seamus's eyes went huge as he attempted not to gasp. The two kissed one another their lips moving against each others as the spell seemed to release the two.

Lavender fell from the binds as Dean grabbed her pulling her up as he looked from girl to girl befiore shoving his hands in his pockets as clearing his throat with a cough as Seamus adjusted his robes. Later in the evening Lavender cast a slight glare over her friend.

"You better not tell." She muttered darkly as he looked up faining innocence as she laughed at his attempt.


	18. A closet and a right good snog

"I-I thought you wouldn't come." Lavender murmred as Seamus shook his head. Ditch Lavender and a chance to snog her? Hell no. She had suggested the two meet up in the divination tower. After a quick encouraging back slap from his friend who sat splayed across the common room with Neville as he hurrried off into the castle.

She inched closer her arms snaking over his shoulders as she pulled him by the back of the robes to her height he complied as their lips met. they kissed chastley as teenage hormones seemed to kick in she waved her wand locking the closet door that stood near the base of the divination towers ladder. She inched closer breasts against him as he groaned .

She pushed herself onto a short counter her legs spreading as he looked down his forehead resting on hers as he breathed her scent in his nose nuzzling into her neck. He groaned softly into her neck as he noticed her knickers,pale pink and cotton. He leaned closer propping his arm behind her thigh.

He didn't mind all of this the snogging your friend than going back to like everything was normal. They were an amazing pair at denial,but he had gotten used to it over the years,they'd snog,he'd push dow his feelings. And she had begged him to their favorite spot . "You are so much better than Ron." She sighed against him.

He attempted to ignore the comment not at all caring to hear about his room mate that she had broken up with only weeks ago. But he couldn't help a smugness fill his chest at the praise as her hands threaded through his as she stopped pulling back, "Sorry-I didn't mean to-just never mind ,forget everything I said a minute ago. " He looked up, "Course, always knew you were more my girl than his." He bit his tongue fearful he had runied the moment but she either didn't care or didn't mind being his girl as she kissed him again.

Their tounges mingled and she tasted as sweet as he remembered he mused as her long hair tickled his fingertips. He allowed his hand to drift up her thigh playing with the hem of her skirt as she pulled him closer her legs wrapping around him as she pulled his face to hers their kisses becoming sloppy as the two tilted their heads attempting to get closer as he pulled at her top out of her skirt.

She moaned now,his favorite noise ever. He felt his trousers growing smaller as he pushed back as she pulled herself closer. She pushed him agaisnt the wall as he groaned as she peppered kisses across his neck sucking his neck as she grazed her teeth over him. "Lavender ,stop teasing me than." He begged as she looked up and did something she'd never done.

She played with her top buttons teasingly as his memeber ached pressed against his trousers as she pulled her top off slowly . Leave it to Lavender to make taking a top of dramatic. She threw it to the side as Seamus felt his mouth go dry at the sight. She pulled at his belt than as he obliged she dropped it pulling at his pants as he stood their in his boxers shirt and jumper as she ran his hand over the front of his boxers earning a moan fromt the Irish boy as she stood her breats covered in pale purple lace tempted him further.

He felt near ready to exploded as she pulled his hands to her breasts . Merlin. The first time he was allowed to touch a girls breasts and he had gotten the best ones. He realized as her large c cups bobbed as she bent down at his feet. He swallowed hard his eyes clouding. No way was she-

She pulled his boxers down as she ran her hands over his cock as he felt his head fall back face against the cold stone wall as she bent closer. No way he'd surley die happy if only-Just than her mouth ran over him as he jerked back in surprise as she looked up from under her lashes hair across her back. "Do-did you not like it?" She questioned as he shook his head.

Far from it he thought as he gasped wishing his heart would slow and that he could possibly stop sweating. "No-no ,it' just I've never gotten a-" He stopped as his heart dropped she probably gave them to Ron he realized as she looked up sitting back on her heels her knickers exposed . "I- I wans't sure if I was doing it right." She whispered as he looked down realizing she truly was embarrased her eyes welling .

He looked down as now it was his turn to turn red his pants around his ankles and his erection pronounced. "No-It -it was great amazing actually bloddy amazing." He finished as she looked up again . She grinned. "And why should I help you?" She teased it seemed back in the mood. The girl really did change emotions at the drop of a bleeding hat. He looked down baffled as he chocked a moan back as she ran her hand over him cupping his bullocks like all his wet dreams.

"Cause I'm Irish." He managed to choke out his accent more pronounced as he groaned in pleasure as her mouth took him her mouth was warm and tight and he could barley stand it. He wished for sheets to grab at and twist a matress to moan into as he felt a loud moan rake his body as she ran her tounge over him before twirling it around his tip. He groaned crying out slighty as he nearly knocked a bottle of cleaning supplies and a mop over as he attempted to keep his hands off of her head twisting his hands in his hair pulling at it.

He came suddenly across the floor as she pulled away. He had come across her chest a tiny part of him sickly liking the look of him across her breasts. She got up pulling her bra off as she uttered a cleaning charm across her breasts. She tossed the bra to the side than moving to the short counter again sitting up onto it as he yanked his pants and boxers up buttoning them quickly as she looked over expectantly as he blinked attempting to fight the warm sleepy feeling out of him.

"Did I do good?" She joked as he nodded bewildered. "Definatly Lav." He grinned as she yanked her leg over his hip and he was awake enough as she grinned against his neck. He leaned lower kissing her neck allowing his tongue to run over her warm neck as he sucked at her hard. Even if they weren't going out he knew a part of her was his.

She blinked as she moaned into his ear as his knee rubbed her knickers. He grinned at the noise as he allowed his hand to wander up her skirt she made no objection as he skimmed his fingertips over the lace that trimmed the edge of her knickers. He had gone farther than he'd ever excepected in the last few minutes with Lavender as she gasped nuzzling her neck into him as she whimpered as he allowed his hand to rub across her roughly his own erections springing to life as he felt wetness seeping onto her thighs.

He looked up now completly baffled at what to do next. "Here-" She murrmued her voice husky and breasts heavy in his hand as she pulled at her knickers. He bit his lip watching as she dropped her undies to the floor smiling at him impishly as she rubbed her thighs together without thinking as he allwed his hands to run up under her skirt and he was lost again.

Hell, he'dnever touched a girl . And boys really only had one way to-She pushed her own finger into her wet self suddenly as she whimpered. He watched her for a moment feeling wetness seep into his own trousers at the sight. She was soaking wet he realized as he nuzzled his face into his neck as she groaned into her palm . He felt himself nearly in pain with need as he felt the front of his trousers were wet and felt himself about to come again as he felt a tingle and pull in his lower stomach .

He wanted more than anything to push her to the floor and shag her but controlled himself as he pulled her wet finger from her as she cleaned it with her wand looking down as he pushed his own finger into her imagining himself in her she was tight sopping and he felt muscles clench around him as he pulled in then out as the kinky romance novel he'd nicked from Lavender at one point had said. Was it bad he was using an old dog eared novel he'd nicked from her last year during some time the two had studied he'd kept it in his trunk under tons of robes and old quills.

He'd read it as a study guide many at night in amusment ,but now as he pushed in than out again as he curled his fingers up aparently hititng a sweet spot as she cried out coming. He groaned in surprise as he came in his own pants sticky and wet in his trousers. She murmred a cleaning spell as she pulled her skirt than shirt and robes on.

He handed her her knickers as she stepped into them as he leaned out the door checking for Filch,Professors or any perfects the hall was empty as the two hurried towards the common room she whispered him a goodnight as it was far from deserted as she stopped . "Going to go wash than?" She questioned casting a meaningful look towards his damp crotch as he covered himself with his robes as his ears heated up.

"Well no need to dream about me tonight." He teased as she punched his arm gently,it seeming odd to touch one another so casually after being together romantically in the closet. She turned glancing over her shoulder as she smiled winking sligtly as she turned for the girls dorms hips swaying as she made her way up the stairs.


	19. Impressive Events

The most impressive thing Seamus Finnigan had ever seen in his sixteen years took place that fateful night in the common room. It had been great timing all around the fifth years had been allowed to stay up till twelve for some holiday or other about some dead old warlock. The younger kids were herded up to sleep before this and their head of house was attending the teacher party down stairs.

The seventh and sixth years could have cared less as their romping seemed to shake and fill the castle as they were allowed onto the grounds. So it was just the fifth years in the common room. With a bottle of concealed booze from one of the seventh years. Hermione and Ron being perfects had looked the other way or Ron had at one had told Hermione. The trio seemed to have taken off though so it was no big deal.

"My turn!" Lavender proclaimed reaching over Pravati from the chair they were both squished in. Dean handed the bottle to her as Neville looked over from his book nervously at the group. "You'll get caught." He warned as Lavender rolled her eyes as she laughed "Grow a pair Neville!" She called as she cackled as Seamus attempted to hide his grin.

Neville had frowned at this before turning to his book, Pravati had looked over at Neville saying sorry on her friends behalf as her friend was pissed. Dean it turned out was a quite drunk as he leaned against the couch which he shared with Seamus and Neville watching the chaos unfold. Pravati still had her wits about her as she had been more of a spectator to the sport than anything.

Neville had been a spectator as well . But Seamus and Lavender?The two had dived in challenging one another to shots. He had won. He was Irish he slurred his accent and the drink making him nearly impossible to understand. "I'm telling you I can." Lavender explained as she stood up dusting her skirt off. Parvatti couldn't help but laugh at he friend as she stood swerving a bit as she stood up.

"I'll bet you galleon I can!" She promised Dean as he shook his hand, "Your on ." He grinned as she looked down before dropping suddenly into the middle splits right their on the common room floor. "Jesus !" Dean swore as he dropped his glass. Neville chocked as Seamus looked down realizing what had just happened.

She laughed than as she sat propped up on the floor in the middle splits "Where the hell do you learn that than?" Dean demanded laughing as Seamus's mind clouded ,and he was sure it had nothing to do with the booze. Hell any girl that could hold her booze and was flexible that was the kind of girl that made him skip a heart beat.


	20. Punching gingers and best mates

He could punch him in the face without a second thought. He thought angrily as he plowed down the stairs Dean calling out after him "Shay!" He called as Seamus ignored him not sure where he was going just far away from Ron and Lavender.

It had set him off tonight for some reason. He had promised himself he didn't like her but still his thoughts drifted to her. Her hair all long and curly fanned out behind her. How she always smiled his special smile at him whenever they saw one another. Her hugging him,her vanilla and mint smell.

He didn't even like her hell Ron ignored her. And he didn't even seem to notice the death glares Seamus shot him across the hall. Hell Seamus had tried to be nice at first he had been a supportive mate. He had thought he'd be sick when he saw her and Ron snog in the middle of the common room.

He'd been forgotten Oh yeah that guy who took Lavender to the ball in fourth year. And now he didn't care he tried to promise himself as Dean caught up to knew Dean wasn't doing that well either after Ginny had dumped him for Harry but he was doing better,and Pravati was annoyed to say the least about Lavender and her 'Won Won' As she'd call him as she gushed.

Pravati had taken to hanging around them as the Pravati glared at Ron for taking her friend as Seamus glared at him for making him confront his feelings. He wasn't to good at those,feelings that is. Dean grabbed him by the robes but Seamus was having none of that as he swung out of his robe leaving it in Deans hands as he finnaly grabbed his freind by the arm pulling him back.

Seamus felt his face heat as he was sure for a wild moment he'd puch his friend. He didn't instead he felt his head hang as Dean threw an arm over his friends shoulder. He was a right git,Seamus thought as he had been so sure that they'd be broken up by Christmas,but it had come and went,Hell Ron hadn't even gotten Lavender anything he didn't even write to her.

Seamus had thought forever and taken his pocket money to buy her the charm it was a celtic knot on a chain,to protect her from harm and to remember him he'd written she'd written him back thanking him and when she hugged him after the holiday he was able to pretend she wasn't Ron's girl .

He looked up just as it started to pour as if the heavens had opened up to taunt him. He looked down as Dean tugged on him "Come on Shay, you'll freeze. " He pleaded as Seamus allowed Dean to pull him into the school as they walked wet robes dragging and trainers squeaking as Dean threw his arm over his best mates neck.


	21. The news

Seamus looked up as Lavender walked in as she flopped onto the common room couch loudly. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She questioned and he knew something wasn't right as she picked at her jumper. She sniffled her eyes slightly red as he agreed. She looked down than as they made their way into the hall. He looked up at what Lavender was looking at.

Ron stood in the hall scratching his neck as Hermione stood in front of him. Seems they were talking again Lavender looked down just than her eyes red and her lip trembled. Bleeding hell,she was going to cry! He looked down as she gripped something in her hand. "He never even liked me." She muttered darkly. Seamus looked down. What bloke wouldn't like Lavender?

He had fancied her since fourth year! And now here they were sixteen and she was talking about other boys praticularly ones who had just broken up with her. Or had she broken up with him?The whole thing had been very confusing when she'd exploded in the common room over it. Hell it did look really shady that Ron had just walked down with Hermione from the dorms.

He remembered the scene despite it only being yesterday. His whole heart had stopped as he just like that they'd broken up. And now he didn't have a bleeding clue what the hell to do now. Tell her he fancied her? No,he didn't fancy getting rejected at the moment he mused as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I mean all we even did was snog!" She erupted mangling whatever was in her hands. She looked down as he realized she was crying. "Oh Lav,don't" He pleaded as he couldn't help but allow what felt like a knife twisting in his gut at the thought of Ron and Lavender wrapped around one another ,like they had been so many times in the common room.

Sure he had kissed other girls besides they were good for one another she wanted someone to adore and he didn't mind being were both terrible gossips and when angry tended to be rather passionate about whatever it was,like when she had screamed about Ron cheating on her to the whole tower,or when he'd nearly taken Ron's head of demanding if he belived all the rubbish about you-know-who.

She could hold her fire whiskey pretty well the hell else could an Irish boy ask for? He wondered as she looked up again. And now he was pissed again at Ron. Sure he had been mad when they had snogged in front of them but refused to allow it to show,because if he had punched Ron like he wanted to he might as well have told Lavender he fancied her. So he'd smiled and patted him on the back a small part of him taunting Ron in his mind,It usually went along the lines of asking Ron if he was enjoying his seconds.

But he never had, he was friends with both of them. "I-I even gave him this stupid thing-what the hell was I thinking." Lavender whispered revealing the object she'd mangled in her hand. It was the words my sweetheart on a chain. Hell it could have been was pretty small actually. Lavender looked down than brown eyes brimming with tears.

"A real man would wear a necklace." He joked, but not really. She looked up just than allowing a small smile to creep past her watery smile. She grabbed turned suddenly pitching the necklace out of an open window. "Whatever ,he sucked at snogging anyway." She admitted crossing her arms with a huff.

Seamus grinned looking at her again as she looked up. "yarhi?" He questioned nervous of another explosion as she shrugged sighing. "Your just too much woman for him." Seamus joked as she finally laughed. She did his favorite thing than,she snorted as she did when she thought something was terribly funny. He had loved the noise since she'd made it second year when she'd covered her face in embarasment.

It was what made her approachable. She threw an arm over his shoulder suddenly tugging him to her height as she grinned slowly.


	22. The Carrows and love are both intense

"Shay." He looked up suddenly as his blue eyes met her deep brown ones. She stood their in his room, hair damp and nightgown reaching her knees,she had obviously not planed to see her friend as she was not in her best night gown and was far to modest for an intentional visit.

She shifted from foot to foot in her socks as he sat up rubbing at his eyes. "Lav?" He questioned as she nodded as if confirming it was her. He looked around the empty dorm room feeling a slight tug at his heart as his eyes glanced over Dean than Ron than Harry and Neville's bed's all made and trunks missing aside from Neville's of course.

Neville was out on a D.A mission with Ginny and Luna. Pravati and Hannah Abbott had also gone out that night to help with spreading the word along the grounds. To Lavender's dismay she'd been left behind,Someone need's to stay behind in case some thing went wrong ,Neville had reminded as she had frowned ,And Seamus couldn't help but realize she had grown up a year ago she would have stomped out or complained but now? She was no longer his friend the silly blond girl who he laughed with.

No she was a woman .And maybe he had turned into a man. She stood threading her hands through her long hair as he sat up. "What are you doing here?" He questioned as she looked down as if wondering herself. "I-I don't like sleeping alone." She whispered lip trembling in a heart breaking expression as he patted his bed.

He couldn't help but think back to first year when he'd found himself crying in his bed on a count of the raging thunderstorms as a boy he'd never been good with them,hell he still didn't like them. But he'd cried softly hoping no one could hear him terribly home sick and alone.

His best mate Dean had patted his bed and the boys had ended up sleeping together. He looked over to his mates bed sadly, refusing to allow tears to prick his eyes in fear,he would not think Dean dead he promised himself as Lavender crawled onto his bed her arms wrapping around his bare shoulders,

"You miss him?" She stated more than questioned as he nodded . She kissed his head than as he leaned his head against her breasts feeling her heart beat. "He loves you Seamus." She promised and Seamus loved him too as much as you could love a mate,or brother more like.

She kissed his head again in a near maternal way as she sat back pulling him with her as he laid against her chest as she ran her varnished nails over his sandy hair. He felt like a little boy again when everyone had called him a mamas boy running home to his mam.

He looked over threading his hand through hers as he brought it to his lips kissing it. "Don't do anything stupid like that ever again." She whispered above him as he made no move to answer. She was talking about of course,when he had mouthed off to the Carrow's that afternoon getting himself Crucio'd for the eight time.

"Seamus-" She began as he looked up, "Lavender I just can't stand their and let them say those things-I just can't " He muttered his brough thick as he was both sleepy and quite content with leaning against Lavender who both smelled nice and was soft and warm. She shook her head than as she looked down, "I can't live if they kill you or Pravati." She whispered as he propped himself up to look at her.

She did not have tears in her eyes as was usual for Lavender but instead a look of fierce determination. "They won't kill students." He promised not so sure as the Carrow's punishments had gotten worse as the year progressed and the Carrows had been made head of discipline.

But for now at this moment he realized why he was such good friends with Lavender as she spoke up softly against the pale midnight as moon light spilled in. "Let's just live now." She whispered as she inched pulled her to him as she hugged him her nose burying in his neck.

He smelled like she remembered Lavender mused as she ran her nose across his somewhat scratchy smelled like the air at Hogwarts and musky soap, decided as she draped a hand over him. "You smell nice,and you need to shave." She whispered running her fingertips over his stubble as he leaned into her touch as she lay across him propped up on her elbows.

"You smell nice to." He smiled kissing her neck as she felt her body heat as he ran his coarse hands over her night gown across her back ghosting up and down her spine as she threw an leg over him, her night dress pushed up. He looked up at her as she bent low eyes fluttering shut as their lips met.

After all these years of snogging casually they knew one another's mouths what the other liked. Seamus nipped at her bottom lip as she ran her tongue over his. Their kisses moved from chaste and slow to hot and steamy as Seamus sat up in a hurry as he pulled her closer as her hands tangled in his hair as they kissed moving closer and closer,he was unable to let his mind wander as he promptly shut it up kissing Lavender harder.

She pulled away a bit as he peppered kisses over her neck and shoulders pushing at her night gown top. She smiled behind the kiss as she ground against his hard on. He had grown from blushing over any feeling 'down their' to grinding himself against her. She snuggled into him again as she groaned as he seemed to have hit a sweet spot as he thrust at her .

He bit nibbling at her exposed cleavage as she giggled as he let his tongue run over the base of her neck as she pulled at her night dress throwing it to the end of the bed as she leaned down. "Let's do it." She whispered as he chocked slightly at the prospect.

He looked up as she sat their her breasts naked and exposed to him against the milky moon. "Lav,I just are you sure?" he questioned as she nodded. "Everything is so unsure,I -I just need to feel." She whispered as she bent down capturing his lips in hers as he ran his hands over her back smooth and unblemished as he traveled under her arm pits running his hands over her breasts as he leaned his head down to them capturing one in his mouth as he kissed her in the most romantic way.

She sighed against him their bare chests touching as she wrapped her arms around him kissing his neck her teeth traveling over his neck as she love bit him to his amusement. He sighed against her as she kissed him harder. She had at some point flipped the two and was below him whimpering to his delight as he ran his hands over her breasts.

She grabbed at the base of his hair twisting it in an oddly erotic way as she wrapped her leg around his waist as he groaned at the contact his member straining against his pajama pants. He let his hands wander lower down her spine as she rubbed him across the chest down towards the line of hair that traveled from his belly button down as she dipped into his pants smiling impishly as he groaned her hand wrapping around him as she ran her hand down him as he twisted sheets in his hands attempting to think coherently.

She pulled at her knickers tossing them to the floor next to his bed as he looked up his eyes wide. She kissed his chest looking up under her lashes as she pushed his pajama pants off with her toes as she wrapped her legs around him as he moaned her wet core pushing against his hard member.

"Now." She whispered as he moved over her as she spread her legs around the Irish boy. His eyes clouded as he watched Lavender lay back as she watched him. Sweat furrowed against his brow ,at how close he was to her,and sheer exicitment. He pressed against her groaning against her.

"Yahri?" He questioned asking if she was alright as she nodded laying back as he pushed into her watching as she screwed her eyes up covering her hand over her mouth as she whimpered. "I'm I'm sorry." He whispered as she nodded. "It's ok just hold on." She whispered so he did as she shifted under him.

He screwed his own eyes closed as he felt how tight and warm and just...wet she was around this is what he had been trying to supplement with his hands all these years he mused as she finally looked up as he bent down kissing her cheek. As she smiled watery. He pushed out than in quickly as he groaned muttering incoherent galeic as she groaned slightly racking her nails down his back, "Harder." She breathed out as he complied slamming into her faster as he panted .

She moaned under him as she kissed him sending him over the edge as he lost his wits as she pulled a leg over his waist making a noise in the back of her mouth as he cried out muffling his own voice in a pillow behind Lavender as he fell onto her his knees buckling as he felt himself spill into her his stomach and bullocks tightening as he warmed.

He pushed onto his elbows to take his weight of off the gasping girl as she threw a leg over his arse clutching him tightly to her.

Lavender leaned back as she panted hard her stomach twisted as he fell onto her muttering what she assumed were swears in galeic as he came hard in and around her as he pulled out. She clutched him surprised that she liked his full body weight leaned against her his face pressed into her neck as she clutched him as he attempted to sit up,she refused though throwing a leg over him as she ran her hands through his sand hair.

She let him go a moment later as she muttered a cleaning charm across the bed telling him she was fine multiple times despite the blood. It had hurt a lot but she'd attempted to look past the pain,she wanted him to feel good as well. Besides there would be another time when it was all about Lavender.

They fell asleep in one another's arms ,spooning his face nestled into her hair as the two fell asleep.


	23. Hammock cuddles

"Shay." he looked up rubbing at his eyes as he spotted Lavender standing their in her night gown eyes wide. He rolled attempting not to fall out of his hammock as he half sat up glancing through the moonlight at Lavender her hair wild across her back as she stood their shifting foot to foot looking at him.

"Aye?" he questioned attempting to sit up and not fly out of his hammock. "I-I couldn't sleep." She murmured as he sat up. He patted the hammock as she smiled glad to get what she wanted. She crawled in next to him as the hammock swung dangerously for a moment before settling the two close in the hammock limbs twisted and his knee between her legs. He moved his knee against her thigh as she squirmed to his delight.

He was done teasing her though as she twisted facing him as she snuggled against his chest words not needed as he cradled her to him kissing her wavy hair as she whispered into his neck . "I'm not strong enough to die." She whispered against his neck as he looked down her silk hair falling through his fingers.

He wrapped her closer because she was all that seemed to keep him down and held to the ground. "No,your strong enough,your just not stupid." He whispered against her neck as she turned around so her face was inches from him as his breathing hitched. "I-I just.." She stopped suddenly burying her face in his neck.

He held her close as tight as he could only worrying for a moment that he was squishing her. She clung to him as she threw her leg over his hip their feet tangled at the bottom of the hammock as the two seemed to tangle into one another,Because all of it the war,the Carrows torturing students,it was all not their if they only hid away.


	24. Breaking up is hard to doperiod

He wished she had screamed at him yelled or brokenthings anything but 'd been together going on four years and she'd stomed out of the apartment moments earlier as he smashed his fist into the dry wall furious;y She had cried telling him she wasn't the old Lavender that she was someone else now and he didn't have to put up with that.

He had explained as he often did to her that he loved her and didn't care if she liked her steak a little rare,or uncooked or if she was sick every full moon,or even if her left side was covered in thin vine like silver scratches. It would have been so much better if shed been angry but instead she'd cried and ran out.

He had taken the girl to meet his mam for merlins sake. He wanted to marry that girl,but whenever the conversation fell to what she deamed 'that subject' she'd cry or lock hereself in the bathroom. And he soon came to realize why as soon as Dean and Pravati brought over their tiny son Ben all wrapped in blankets and chubby.

Lavender had taken one look at the thing and had taken off to sob in the bathroom . "We don't have that kind of potential,I can't give you that!" She screamed through her tears as he attmepted to get closer without her hurling something at him, Jesus knows it had happened before.

He had yelled back ,as he and Lavender were both rather passionate people something that can be good or bad that he didn't care that he only wante her and she'd screamed back that she wasn't whole as he'd see red flash over his eyes. It had only gotten worse they'd have good periods of weeks maybe even months or years but other times it was WWIII in the flat.

If he had only known than that the next time he'd see Lavender would be eight months from than as he watched her walk out of the flat. If he knew she'd come back eight months later in a flury of sobs and desprate kisses . He'd looked down to see her pregnant and had stormed off her calling out to him as rain seemed to soak the earth to the core. "Its yours!" She'd screamed as he turned around.

He was scared witless of course as he sat in the flat looking as if he'd been petrefied. She'd explained how she'd realized she was pregnant after being out on her own for five months as he yelled back ,Was she even going to bleeding tell him? She'd looked up tears welling in her large brown eyes as she explained herself. He wished to be angry to break something but he couldn't be hell he wished for an emotion that made sense,but nothing with Lavender made sense,even after all this time.

They had a rocky patch after that for a few weeks as he attemptd to be slow for forgivness but his will power was beaten by that woman. He asked her to marry him a day later. Not just because he had been raised to know it was the right thing to do but beause he loved her and that made sense.

Their wedding was thrown together hastily in his parents back yard under the trees he'd played in when he was young. And he couldn't hep but know she was the right girl as she looked up under her veil at him even scared and hugley pregnant. She was for him.


	25. Wedding's in a way you didn't expect

"A-A toast!" Seamus's uncle called drunkingly as he teetered champagne held high. His daughter Chloe looked up her head in her hands as her face coloured red. Lavender looked around the yard,It had been spruced up and the reception was taking place in Alva her mother in law's yard. More people than she had thought had shown up Hogwarts friends. The D.A ,her family. Her mum shifted awkwardly making to adjust her hat as if to hide her self. She had refused anyone of her society to attend her precious daughters wedding.

Her father although had walked her down the isle. It was far from perfect. But it was theirs Lavender realized as she caught her reflection in the back window. Her hair had been combed half up half down and was secured by her mums butterfly combs. Her mum had cried as every mum should as she styled her daughters blond locks. She had remarked they were shorter than she had remembered it when she had last seen her one ago.

She doubted the tears in her mums eyes were of happiness. She had heard her mum later being comforted by Pravati as she held little Ben who had served as ring bearer. But Lavender refused to cry. It was what she wanted now. So she held her head high and no one dared to stare at her scars as she danced round the floor being twirled partner to partner in her empire waist gown.

Her gown flowed to the floor her three fourth length sleeves covered the worst of the scars nicely and she was only sitting now as this was the time for toasts and of course the terrible swelling in her feet. She nursed her foot having lost her shoes at some point.

The garden glowed at twilight as charmed paper lanterns hovered over the sparse tree's in Alva's yard. It was a wizard wedding the only muggles were Seamus's cousin and her mum andof course his uncle who was toasting them at the moment. "To my lovely nephew and his beautiful glowing wife,of course I can not speak for your dear father but-aye he woulda been proud!" He slurred in a thick irish brough.

He was reprimanded by Fergus as he walked the man away handing him a pint of ale as he tripped into the house. A chorus of stuttered cheers and aye's carried through the party as Lavender smiled. She sipped at her orange juice as music began again from an enchantment Holly and Ella had put on the trees.

The tune was fast and happy as Lavender's mum continued to sulk. I will not let her ruin this for me. Lavender promised herself as she was pulled up by a smiling Parvati. She hugged her friend as she patted Lavender's belly. "Hi baby" She cooed as Lavender grinned. "I'm your auntie." Parvati explained as she kissed Lavender's cheek.

She turned than into Deans arms as she hoisted the baby off the ground and swaying with him as Dean swayed with her Ben balanced between them. She watched as Neville smiled holding Hannah tight with Alice balanced on his hip. Ginny and Harry swayed Ginny large and near popping she was so pregnant,Probably what I look like Lavender realized.

Seamus held her as her face rested against his chest. Her mind flashed to the yule ball so many years previous. He held her tight though as she felt a slight tear make its way down her face and onto his chest as he looked down. "Lavender?" She shook her head as she laughed at her own foolishness.

"I just-can't why did it take me so long to realise I loved you?" She questioned as Seamus looked down wrapping his arms around her much larger middle.


	26. Freya Lavender Finnigan

"Hand her to me will you?" Lavender questioned leaning out of the bed towards the basinette as Seamus bent to pick up the bundle in the crib. Tiny woven blankets curtosey of the babys paternal granmother covered her. And Lavender could forget in that moment everything. That she was scarred and no longer beautiful.

That she was twenty four and tied down with a baby and house and husband. That she had only been married for a month. That she was scared shitless at the thought of a tiny little defense less person relying on her for everything. That the tiny little thing could inherit her mum's deamons.

Seamus leaned down handing the bundel to his wife. She was glowing,her eyes still lokked full of fear and doubt that seemed to vanish as the baby was placed into her waiting arms. the celtic knot he had presented her with seven years ago when she was sixteen sparkled in the morning light.

She pressed her lips unsurley to the little things head as he sat by his wife of only a months feet scared to jostle the bed. He looked down at his tiny daughter. He would do anything for work an unglamorus ministry desk job, hell he was lucky for the job as he had never gotten his N.E.W.T.S .

Lavender hadn't either of course as they had both been members of Dumbeldores Army. She had the scars to prove it. She would stay home they had decided a few months back,she could work on that novel she'd put off for years. She cradled the baby gently as he leaned over to look at his child's tiny pink face her eyes were his and his dads. Her eyelashes and the shape of her eyes were all Lavender's large almond eyes.

She had his mums nose and Lavender's top lip and what seemed to be his bottom lip,'Its like our lips are always touching.' His wife had smiled tracing the babys cheek. She held the child now kissing her tiny flawless face. The babies eye lids fluttered open as he watched her pale blue eyes watch the shapes the sun cast over the ceiling.

"What do you think of Freya?" His wife questioned her scars reflecting silvery over the sun as she looked up large bright brown eyes sparkling as she took in their baby girls face. The baby's hand wrapped around Seamus's finger as he looked down unable to fight a smile spreading over his whole face.

He'd never lt anything happen to her. "That sounds like a great name." He promised as the baby gurgled the new parents looking down fearfully. She seemed alright though as her eyes moved unfocused around the room. "Freya Alva." Lavender smiled kissing the baby than her husband.

"After me mam?" He questioned as she nodded pulling the baby to her neck where it cuddled into her hair pulling at Lavender's shoulder length locks. "And-" Lavender looked down alowing her fingertips to wander over her tiny baby girls face. "She will most definatly be home schooled." Lavender promised as she couldn't help but remember her own childhood in public school.

And just than Seamus was so sure he had picked the right woman to lose his hear to as he watched the baby look up at him and into what felt like his soul.


	27. Baby girl in a blanket

"Can you hand me her?" Lavender questioned as Seamus looked up leaning for the bassinet scooping the two week old up with the skill of a seasoned profesional handing the baby to his wife as she kissed the babies tiny head. She had a ton of hair. His mam had exclaimed when she'd seen her weeks ago. Lavender's own mum still hadn't been to see the baby although her dad had been their twice bringing Lavender's old teddy with him which sat crocheted in the bassinet.

He watches as his wife unbuttons her top as the baby reaches towards her mothers breasts hungrily and greedily. The baby latches on as he inspects little Freya and Lavender from his seat on the foot of the bed. "Aren't you perfect ." She coos into the little thins hair as she kisses it.

Lavender smiles her heart tugging as Freya cuddles against her as she snaps with the baby against her chest and her husband laying across the bed near her feet. The baby coos gently as she hugs her to her side. She's got her wrapped around her finger she realizes as she hugs her baby closer as she smiles at her husband. Who like her is at the mercy of this tiny angle.


	28. Spoiled baby girls

It was no surprise to anyone that knew the couple that their two year old was spoiled. Freya had gotten out of her room and bed somehow and had wandered into their room blond carmel hair reaching her tiny shoulders in ringlets her eyes large and pale blue as she pocked her father . He propped himself up warily eyeing the baby girl in her little night gown and cherub face. He looked down rubbing at his eyes as the little girl tugged on his arm demanding his undivided attention which was given to her.

"Huh,missy?" He questioned using his daughters pet name as she looked up pointing towards the bed. "I wanna sweep with you." She whispered as he hoisted the baby onto the bed as Lavender rolled as she smiled at the little girl. "Hi baby." His wife smiled her eyes lighting up as they always did when her baby was near.

He turned into the other side of the bed watching a bit jealous as Freya climbed into her mothers arms snuggling against her breasts. She kissed the little girls head wrapping her arms around her as the little girl feel asleep. Why didn't his little girl want him? He wondered but he knew why. Mam's were for comfort,it had been like that when he was young. If he woke up sick or scared he went to his mam,that might have also had something to do with the fact that his father woke up like something from the exorcism.

And da's?They were for the fun things he had thought when he was little. His dad let him throw rocks into the stream behind the house. They had lived out in the sticks as he and Lavender did know. He looked over petting his daughters head as she sighed. He smiled leaning into his side falling asleep to the rhythmic hums and sleep noises of his wife and baby.


	29. Playing with Freya

"Come to mummy ,Freya." Lavender called as Seamus smiled watching his wife in their front garden,they had moved out into Irelands country side,out on the sticks near where he had grown up. Lavender seemed to have no qualms of moving away from her parents as she rarely talked to her mum after her accident ,Seamus still thought she was beautiful even at twenty five . Her hair blowing gently still shiny and dirty bond just shorter.

Her scars had faded to silvery lines across her right no longer hid them she wore them with pride. She sat back on her heels sun dress blowing as she held her arms open wide to the two year old baby. The little girl toddled slightly her own tiny blue dress wavering as she held her tiny hands up. Her chubby fists waving as she looked up. She looked exactly like Lavender,everybody said so. She had Lavender's nose and cheekbones and eye shape.

But her eyes the light blue green was all Seamus,Dean had remarked when he'd met the baby. And now as she got older a face full of freckles so like his covered her tiny doll face. "Come on baby!" Lavender cooed as the tiny girl ran for her mam. Seamus laughed as his wife swung the baby girl up high into the air as she blew against the baby's cheek.

"She'll grow up soon,Shay." She whispered as they walked back to their house Freya on her fathers shoulders squealing as she pulled at his hair. Seamus looked down at their intertwined hands, "I know." He right now after the war and everything they'd gone through to end up together.


	30. She won't grow up too fasthe hopes

"You can't catch me!" The five year old shrieked as her father plowed after her across the field as she screamed loudly her long hair waving behind her a pale blond red like his. She was fast Seamus had to refused to believe it was because he was old. He grabbed at her swinging the little girl over his shoulder as she giggled loudly . "Daddy!" She called as he looked down as his wife leaned out the back door giggling as the two neared the door.

He put the little girl down as she ran for her mother burying her face in her mothers jeans as she laughed patting her hair. The little girl took of grabbing for her grandmother as she laughed. Lavender leaned out of the doorway her husband behind her as they took in the sight of Freya and her grandmother in the living room the little girl giggling as she sat cuddled against her grandmother as she read aloud to her only grand daughter.

"I told you,she'd grow up." Lavender whispered as Seamus looked down feeling his heart skip a fast beat as he took in the little girl and his had recently moved in after his fathers death everything had changed "I know." He whispered hugging his wife to his side as she sighed.

"Before you know it some bloke will be taking her away." His wife grinned as he looked down feeling the color wash from his face as she laughed at his expression.


	31. She went and grew up

"Hurry!" Freya begged grabbing at her fathers hand as her mum laughed following the two into the train station. Seamus looked down at his only daughter as she tugged on his hand her face alight her side tooth missing and hair in ribbons as he looked down at the little girl. He shared a look with his wife of eleven years.

They knew what was running through their daughters mind as she tugged them through the station . She was sure she was grown up,that she had it all figured out as she pulled at her mum and dads hands her face alight. Lavender and his mam had warned him of this,all the time they did. SHe would grow up the women now it had happened she was eleven and off to Hogwarts.

She probably wouldn't even miss her old dad he thought sadly as they approached the wall. Looks were exchanged over Freya's wavy head. She had done it,gone and grew up on them. They pushed through the wall as Lavender smiled as her daughter looked in awe at the other side eyes wide as she hadn't made impact with the bricks.

Seamus followed behind his wife and daughter with the trolley glaring at his daughters cat,it never had liked him much. He recognized Harry and a few other Hogwarts mates off to send their kids off as Pravati hurried over,she had aged well her hair in a loose bun and fashionable clothes she embraced her friends her son Ben slouching over ,Dean behind him.

"Come on Ben,lets get on the train!" Freya begged looking over to her god brother ,they'd grown up practically as siblings,Ben rolled his eyes at his 'younger sister' who was much to excited for school. Lavender placed a hand over the girl as she seemed to absorb the station as Seamus remembered himself doing at the age.

"I hope I make friends,and I don't want to be in Slytherin-" She went on to her amused godparents as Seamus grinned,two talkative people really shouldn't have kids Dean had joked dodging out of the way as Lavender slapped his arm. Seamus laughed as he took in Malfoy and his son walking through the terminal. "Course you won't be in Slytherin baby girl." He promised as she grinned at him her blue green eyes twinkling.

The train whistle sounded as Ben looked up as Lavender hugged her only daughter to her hard. The girl allowed herself to be hugged before turning to her father and hugging him as she picked her cat carrier up and the trunk that was lightened by magic up in the other hand as she looked up . "We'll write." Lavender promised as her daughter nodded absently.

Seamus looked down realizing this was the last time his daughter would need him. Or so he thought as she smiled waving behind her back as she took off towards the door. He had always excpected any kids he had to go off to Hogwartsmhe just hadn't thought it would hurt to much to see her go .

His wife grasping his arm as she buried her face into his arm as he patted her. He looked up as his little girl waved out the door blowing him a kiss which he caught nodding to her as she smiled.

A day later the two got their first letter from her read at the dinner table to his mam who grinned with happiness at the granddaughter who she had helped to raise and taught galeic to like her son. "And I made gryfindor with my new best friends Rose Weasley,Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. "

Seamus chocked on his food as his wife read obviously taken aback as well. She looked down as she read on, "-Albus and I share chocolate frog cards and his dad says he knows who my mum and dad are, I even met his older brother James and his friends Alice and Fred,they're on the quidditch team and are cool,I like divination-" She stopped touching her hand to her heart as she looked down smiling as her eyes watered with tears unshed.

Soon he was sending his daughter off to her seventh year and it was not lost on him that she had grown into a beauty just like her mum,she took off after kissing her parents goodbye racing towards her friends hugging them tightly and giggling throwing her hair over her shoulder,she'd gotten that from her mum,he realized as she took the Potter boys hand who smiled at her in the worst way a father could see.

Like he looked at realized his stomach dropping,as his wife of seventeen years grabbed at his arm,and despite being fourty two she squealed. He looked down his face going white and he was so sure he'd be sick. He felt his hands go clammy and his mouth dry.

His wife looked up laugh lines framing her eyes as she looked up, "Wouldn't a wedding be lovely!" She remarked as the two ate lunch outside of a cafe Seamus still feeling not quite well. He chocked on his soup spitting into a napkin as his wife glared at him. "Sorry." he muttered watching as the rest of the cafe went back to their lunches. "Honestly Seamus." She muttered muttered in a way that reminded him so much of third year when he was young.

And didn't have a daughter who was being looked at by blokes...He thought angrily as his wife prattled on, "But imagine it could be everything ours wasn't,a big party and guests tons of them I assure,and what about the reception in our yard perhaps? I really hope that Freya won't be needing my dress but-" He attempted to tune her out,he had gotten rather successful at it over seventeen years of marriage and twenty three years of being together.

He really did hope his daughter didn't have a chance to wear his wife's wedding dress as she had been eight months pregnant with Freya when she'd worn it. He hoped he'd never see her get married till she was at least thirty he thought as the check was paid and the couple despite being a few pounds heavier with a few more laugh lines and for Seamus a little less hair they looked the picture of happiness despite the mans conflict.

His daughter could not be taken away from yet. And he knew something that he never would admit, His wife had been right she had grown up to fast.

"Shay." She muttered as he jumped dropping the curtain as he turned to his wife who looked up hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow a slight I told you so sort of grin capturing her lips as he turned again for the window. He looked out as his wife glanced under his arm looking at the young couple.

They had met him for the first time as her boyfriend only hours ago and now she was showing him through the land that had played as a background to her childhood. And now at nineteen she was a beauty like her mother. Seamus glared out the window as his wife tugged at him burying her face into his jumper as he continued to glare out the window.

They had of course met the boy multiple times on and off the train,at party's with the D.A,just was Harry's son so he must be an alright kid. Lavender had persuaded as he'd ignored her. He watched suddenly as the boy dropped to his knee. Seamus growled as he chocked at the same time his wife beat him across the back hard.

"Merlin no he isn't." He begged as Lavender laughed loudly behind him, "Love,he's tying his shoe." Seamus looked over as he indeed was tying his shoe.

"I know Daddy." She whispered as she looked up,her hair was tied up half up and half down hung into ringlets her dress a princess cut with off the shoulder sleeves and her grandmothers goblin made tiara that her mother had worn sparkled over her veil,the one her mum had worn. He looked down at his baby girl ,she was only twenty one. Far to young for marriage he thought as his wife hurried over in her pale pink suit and pearls playing the part of the mother of the bride very well.

He kissed his daughters head softly like he had when she was tiny and pink all swaddled in blankets. LIke when she'd scraped her knee as a tiny thing whenever he tucked his little girl in or when she'd smile up at him. The whole house was shrine to his and Lavender's love to the girl.

The pictures that filled every surface of him his wife but mostly of Freya smiling brilliantly some times young other times older. All her Hogwarts pictures lined up on the mantel her tiny baby booties in a case next to the fireplace. But here she was older and in a white dress in the entrance of the church with her parents.

The music began as Lavender hugged her daughter kissing her cheek as her daughter rubbed at her cheek. She smiled tearily before turning towards the door. "I love you." She promised as Freya nodded eyes watery as Seamus smiled slightly at his wife. "I'll be the one in pink." She joked as he cracked a smile before taking his little girls hand as they walked down the isle.

He felt a part of him chip away as he deposited her hand into his watching as the boy who looked do much like Harry grinned his eyes lighting up as he took Freya's hand in his . He stepped back before taking to the other side to sit with his wife as Dean grasped at his shoulder Pravati smiling over at them her eyes twinkling.

He watched his mouth seeming dry as he watched his little girl become some boys wife. The way Freya watched him as the two danced yanked at his heart slightly. He was a good guy he admitted begrudgingly as Lavender kissed the top of his head.

He watched as if he wasn't their but a spectator watching the event on a muggle television. He couldn't help but rub at his eyes with his dress robes as his wife snuggled her face into his side sniffling.

"Look she's got your eyes Daddy." Freya smiled at her parents and her grandmother ,Seamus's mam Alva. She held the baby girl close against her side in her husband, Albus and her mother in law Ginny and her father in law Harry all crowded into the small room eyes trained on the little bundle swaddled in a blanket like she had been swaddled in as a little thing.

Freya looked up through her lashes her red blond hair falling in waves as her mum kissed her head lovingly . "What are you thinking for a name?" Ginny questioned her eyes a as bright as ever . It was odd to be an old man,Seamus decided as he was forty seven,with a granddaughter no less!

Lavender was going on about the baby as Freya looked up her eyes smiling as she looked from the tiny bundle with her freckles and Al's black hair,but his eyes so like Freya's peeked from the baby's eyelids at him.

"I-I think we'll name her-" She paused smiling at her husband before looking back to the curious group.

"Alma " She smiled looking at her darling grandmother who the girl had clung to as a second mother since she had moved in when she was four, "For you Maimeo," She gushed looking than at her grandmother who smiled tear fully as Freya shared her love for the woman in their language, "Tá grá agam duit." She whispered to her grandmother and father as they both smiled before she went on sending another glance to her husband,

"Her full names Alma Iris." She stopped as she explained, "You see we couldn't name her after all the women we love so we decided a flower would be best to reprsent mums name and for Lily both Harry's mum and Al's sister and Rose,his cousin and my best fiend,and for Petunia Al's great aunt." She beamed clutching the tiny baby to her breast.

Seamus looked down as he watched his wife cradle his first grandchild as the baby turned grabbing for his hand. ANd she clutched his heart just as Lavender had for thirty seven years as Freya had for twenty three. And as this little thing this baby girl would for as long as he would live.

He did not know that years later when he was old and grey and was introduced to his great grand child a little boy named Seamus that he would really realize what a life he had led.


End file.
